


Trastámara Boarding House

by elcten881



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Do not repost, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Rape/Non-con, Prompt Fic, Suicidal Thoughts, although very minor thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881
Summary: (Prompt fic) Trastámara Boarding House is an all female boarding house run by Catalina Aragon and home to a range of characters. From the no-nonsense matriarch, to chaotic cousins. Book shop owners to business women and custody battles. These are the stories from within.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 134
Kudos: 152





	1. Welcome to the House

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve done a few fics like this before. The way they work is I create the universe and some basic running plot lines, but each chapter can be used as a oneshot. If you have any chapter prompts they are more than welcome! I don’t have any ideal ships or planned chapters yet so all prompts/ideas/ships are welcome. Of course once ships are set in stone I wont change them.

** **Welcome to Trastámara Boarding House** **

** **

Catalina groaned at the sound of her alarm clock blaring.

Raising a firm hand, she slammed her fist on the damn thing to shut it up. Mostly to not wake up the remainder of the house but also to prevent the incoming headache. With the noise silenced, Catalina took a moment to wake herself up properly. Yawning, she sat up - stretching her arms out and taking note of the darkness still present outside. She always woke up first, there was too much to be done during the day to warrant unplanned lay ins.

Catalina Aragon was the owner of Trastámara Boarding House, a home for women with nowhere else to go. This was her lively hood. Built from the ground up after her husband Arthur had passed away. For a while it had just been her and her daughter, Mary, occupying the large building. But then her god-daughter moved to town, Cathy Parr, to open a book shop. Obviously, Catalina was more than happy to house her.

Over time, the house got busier and busier until it was full. Now each room was occupied by someone Catalina found suitable. She had a few boarders early on whom lacked respect for her home, which ultimately was what the boarding house was first and foremost. The current ones might play an odd prank now and then, they may bicker or argue at times, but Catalina still found them all to be good people. People she could enjoy the company of and so, she was happy for them to stay.

However, she did occasionally regret offering to cook breakfast every morning.

Getting out of bed she grabbed her dressing gown and entered her en-suite bathroom. There were eight bedrooms in the house. With a bathroom in between each two like a joint en-suite. Catalina shared hers with Mary, which was fine given they were family. The door leading to Cathy’s room was still tightly closed with no sign of life coming from behind it. Once she’d washed up and cleaned her teeth, she walked back out into her room. Now there was soft sunlight visible through the curtain.

Making her way downstairs, she walked through the living room to the kitchen. The first thing she did was turn on the kettle, ready for Jane’s coffee when the woman woke up. Looking over what was left in the pantry, she opted for pancakes this morning. As she cracked to the eggs into the pan, Catalina went through her check list of jobs that needed doing today. She needed to fix that loose step on the stairs, call a plumber out for the leaky sink in the bathroom between Anne and Katherine’s room, dust the lower levels of the house and probably a million other things she’d completely forgotten about.

Running the house wasn’t an easy task. There was no maintenance worker or on sight security or cleaner…Catalina had to be all those things and more. It took all day to keep everything up and running. No rest for the wicked, as the saying goes.

Sweet smells began leaving the kitchen, wafting up the stairs and awakening those still resting upstairs. Jane was the first up and out of bed, excited at the prospect of pancakes but yet had a few tasks herself to do before she had earned it. Catalina and Jane had an agreement, as both had children. The latter would drive the children to school and look after them during the day, in return Jane got a small discount on rent and free childcare whenever she had to work the night shift at the hospital.

She started with little Edward, the nine year old was in the adjoining room so Jane passed through the bathroom to get to him. Already dressed for work, she had quite a bit of time for little Eddie to get up and dressed for school. Smiling at her darling boy, still bundled up under his covers, she reached out and brushed some stray hairs from his face.

“Time to get up, sweetheart.” Jane called gently, “Eddie?”

The little boy grumbled.

“Edward,” Jane said a bit firmer, “Time to get up.”

He pulled the covers over his head in protest.

“Catalina’s making pancakes.”

Bingo.

The young boy sat bolt upright, “I’m awake! I’m awake!”

“Good.” Jane beamed, “Now, get dressed and come down for your breakfast.”

Edward smiled and stood up. Turning to let him get dressed, Jane made her way to the door.

“Am I at Dad’s this weekend?”

She froze.

“Yes, darling.” Jane said, trying to sound light through gritted teeth, “That’s still the arrangement.”

_For now…_

Jane was in the middle of a very messy divorce with her husband, Henry Tudor. Her ex was an evil, spiteful man. He never truly cared for Edward as anything more than an heir to his company. Even then he was the type to see himself as immortal and ergo would never need an heir. But he used all his money to drag out the custody battle, to drain Jane’s money dry. Forcing her to leave her once lavish family home and take up residence in the boarding house.

It was only due to her desperation that Catalina wavered on her “No Men Allowed” rule for Edward. The argument was that he was technically not a man, but rather a boy.

The massive class difference often left her the butt of many jokes, the culture shock had led to some not-so-graceful moments her housemates would never let her forget. Still, she felt more comfortable here than she ever had with Henry. The girls may make jokes from time to time but it was never in the same cruel tone that her ex husband liked to use. It was lighter, like the way she and her brothers used to poke fun.

Finally leaving Edward to dress himself, she stepped out into the hallway. Only to nearly be run over by Anna von Cleves, dressed in her usual business suit and her laptop bag in hand. She was so late for her train, needing to catch the last one before the hour as to not miss the start of a really important meeting.

“Sorry, Jane!” She called as she all but flung herself down the steps,

Getting to the front door, she heard Catalina call out to her, “Want some breakfast, Anna?”

“Nein!” Anna called, “I’m so late!”

Shooting out the door, Anna booked it to the station. Now I’m sure your wondering, what’s wrong with being a little late? Well Anna worked for a very well known insurance company. She had worked hard to get to her position, having moved over from Germany to the London office as the highest ranked female. It was a complete boys club though. For the most part, amping up her lesbian stereotypes helped. Who knew how to misogynise better than a woman!? But it was still a precarious position, she couldn’t risk fucking it up.

So yes, being late was a massive problem.

Managing to just barely make her train she collapsed into a seat, a rare find for the London underground in rush hour. Taking a second to regain her breath, she began looking though her presentation notes. Ah yes, the other reason not to be late - Anna was supposed to be the one GIVING this presentation. She had asked Kat and Jane to listen to it over and over, the duo happily doing so in return for I.O.U favours. The main currency in Trastámara house.

Anna could probably move out of the boarding house, her salary more than enough to get her own apartment. But to be honest, she’d miss the company. She’d miss Catalina whispering Spanish curses under her breath or Jane scolding Anne for giving Mary and Edward too many sweets. Anna liked talking with Cathy about books in the living room or going for lunch with Kat during her breaks.

She likes the support system there.

For example, she knows that tonight they’ll all congratulate her on smashing her presentation!

Because Anna was a boss ass bitch and she could do it!

_____

“I royally fucked it!” The German Queen announced as she walked into the house,

Jane looked up from her knitting, having gotten home an hour earlier, “No swearing in front of the children.”

Anna turned her head to a snickering Edward and Mary on the floor doing homework, “My bad kiddos!”

Luckily Catalina came to save her, “Dinner’s ready people! ANNE, FOOD!”

A thump from upstairs sounded, followed by more thundering footsteps as the great Anne Boleyn appeared. She was still dressed in her own work clothes but based on how dishevelled they were, Anna assumed she had an after work nap. Anne had lived at the boarding house almost as long as Jane, having moved in straight after high school to escape her family’s clutches. Her job wasn’t life saving like Jane’s or as well paid as Anna’s - she was just a till girl at the Holbein Boutique on the high street.

“What’s up tiny people!?” Anne hollered, high fiving Mary and Edward as she passed and then looking between Anna and Jane, “Big people!”

“Ha ha…” Jane fake laughed, putting her knitting away,

The group shifted into the dining room and sat down to eat. Catalina glad to be off her feet for a while. Having been forced to smell the food as she cooked, she was starving and quickly loaded up her plate with everyone else.

“So how was everyone’s day?” Jane asked, always the one to start conversations,

“Shit.” Anne snapped,

“Language!” Catalina barked back,

The little kids laughed again.

Jane rolled her eyes, “Did your manager tell you off again?”

“Nah, just had to help a sixty year old woman into a thong.” Anne shuddered, “It was like jiggling cream cheese into a bungee cord.”

Catalina and Jane dropped their forks in disgust, Anna just snorted and kept stuffing her face.

“Sorry for the visual.” Anne chuckled,

Suddenly, her eyes caught something just behind Jane’s head. Her whole demenour became tense and Catalina immediately noticed. Following her eye line, she realised she’d left the bottle of red wine out when she used whilst cooking. Standing quickly, she walked over to put it away - not wanting Anne to worry over it.

When Anne had lived with her parents, alcohol had become her only friend. She was never a party girl, so instead she would just drink alone in her bedroom listening to her father and brother scream at each other downstairs. Moving in at the boarding house, being around Mary, Catalina had helped her get over her dependency. Anne appreciated the help, even beginning to attend AA meetings a year ago to further support herself. Still, sometimes on a hard day Anne really missed the stuff.

The others never really drank in the house but when they did go out Anne was good at keeping up whilst sober. Once Kat had moved in though, that had been the catalyst for Anne to never want to drink again. She remembered how bad she was when she was drunk and she never wanted her younger cousin to see her like that. The cousins had never been close before, but when Kat had been kicked out of home at seventeen Anne had offered to ask Catalina about the last room. Since then they’d really bonded.

Though, that being said - if Kat was the catalyst, Catalina was the push. While they bickered often, Anne would forever be grateful to the older woman.

Footsteps walking towards the kitchen caused everyone to look to the door again. Katherine walked in, make-up and clothes ready for work. Kat worked in a bar and also the youngest in the house. Jane had always said that when she had moved in a ray of sunshine entered the house. She was vibrant and bubbly, even somewhat timid at times. They’d yet to see her upset or angry, all except Anne who had obviously known her a lot longer.

Kat had everyone in the house wrapped round her finger and they all knew it. It was a fact of life, nothing they could do to change it.

“Hey!” She greeted,

“What’s up Kitty,” Anne greeted, “Want a plate?”

Kat shook her head but did steal a chip off of Anne’s plate, earning a whine of annoyance.

“Work starts at seven, so I’m heading out.” She explained, “Just waiting for my taxi.”

“Please be safe,” Jane worried, “I don’t like you working so far out of town.”

Kat smiled, shy over the care in the maternal woman’s voice, “It’s okay, the security there’s really good and they always let me wait inside for my taxi.”

Jane frowned but said no more.

“Well if you ever want a change in occupations, I’ll gladly let you have my job.” Anne commented,

“Yeah, you can help the elderly with their underwear needs.” Catalina added, dryly,

A laugh at Anne’s expense went round the table.

Kat grinned, “I think I’m good.” A chime came from her phone, “That’ll be my taxi. Bye guys!”

Kat turned to head for the door, a chorus of goodbyes echoing behind her. She didn’t let them see her smile drop as she walked out to her taxi. You see, she hadn’t been completely honest with them. She did work at a club, she just never really explained what type of club. They all assumed it was a normal dancing club, but in actuality it was a…gentlemans club. You see, they all assumed Kat was a bartender and at one point that was all she was.

She used to only bartend at The Scarlet Harlot, but when Mr Culpepper bought the club he declared that all the girls working there needed to dance. Kat was never one to argue, despite feeling dirty whenever some creep stuffed a wet single in her bra. Besides, she needed this job. It paid really well, enough to keep her room at the boarding house. Plus, men staring at her was something she was very used to. Almost too much so.

But everyone had their demons…

Men only ever wanted one thing, if they were going to take it anyway Kat may as well get paid for it.

She kept her gaze out the window as the taxi pulled off, ignoring the driver’s staring after she mentioned where she was going. When a familiar figure noticed her and waved, Kat’s effortless fake smile was back at full beam. Waving at Cathy as she passed. Cathy chuckled to herself, Kat was always in such a good mood. She must really like her job, which was fine though Cathy couldn’t work out why she would enjoy serving drinks to drunken idiots so much.

Walking in through the front door, she pulled her headphones out and shoved them into her pocket. She hung up her coat and deeply inhaled the scent of hot food.

“Madrina!” Cathy called, “I’m home!”

“We’ve already made you a plate.” Catalina called back as the younger woman walked into the kitchen,

Cathy sat down at the table with a smile as a plate was presented to her, “Oh, I caught Kat on her way to work.”

Jane tutted, “She does worry me.”

“Kat’s fine,” Anne waved it off, “She’s a smart girl.”

“How was the store today, Cath?”

Cathy Parr owned a small book store in town and it was her pride and joy. Sure, not many people went to such places nowadays but that didn’t worry her. It just meant most of her customers were regulars, people she had come to know better after each visit. You could tell a lot about someone by the books they liked. It was like one of those personality tests. So yeah, it didn’t make the most money but the loyal clientel made it all worth it.

“It was good,” Cathy said, cutting up her food, “Got a new order of mystery novels in so I spent most of today trying to get the display looking right.”

“I’ll drop in on my lunch break tomorrow,” Anne said, “I’ll drag Kat - she can give you the artists eye.”

Cathy laughed, “I’d like that!”

Catalina sat back, looking over her tenants with a fond smile. Sometimes they drover her up the wall but everyone in this house was family. Each one of them had their own stories and secrets, this was fine. Catalina would still welcome them with open arms as they would her. In fact, if you caught her on a good day the matriarch would go as far as to call these people her family. They all held a special place in her heart.

Even Anne…

“OH! By the way Lina, I kinda jammed a red sock in with your whites when I did laundry. But I’ll totally replace it all when I get paid I swear!”

…

Even Anne MOST of the time.


	2. Agents of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina and Jane leave Anne and Kat unattended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments and prompts so far! Please leave any ideas you have and I'll add them to my list :)

** **Agents of Chaos** **

** **

Now it was very rare for both Jane and Catalina to be out of the house at the same time.

The duo were arguably the authoritarians of the house. The mothers, if you will. Catalina was a no-nonsense disciplinarian, a wrath feared by all in the house. Fiercely protective of her girls and willing to destroy anyone who wronged them. Meanwhile, Jane was gentle and nurturing. She was the one to hold you while you cried or listen to the same boring story six times with an enthusiastic smile. They complimented each other beautifully.

They were the supreme powers, the level headed ones, the voices of reason. Sure, it could be argued that the others had their moments, however they didn’t quite fit the same mould. Cathy was usually a true neutral but was always too focused on a book or locked away writing to really keep order in the house. Anna was too apathetic to the goings on, only ever observing the chaos with a smirk. Meanwhile Anne and Kat….were Anne and Kat. They could babysit now and then but were never to be put in a position of power.

Not after what happened to Mary’s goldfish. Never again.

So yes, usually either Catalina or Jane would be present at the house to maintain order. However, today Jane had a meeting with her solicitor and Catalina had some errands to run. This left the house in a precarious state. Either things could go passively, with maybe an argument or two during the day. Or it could be utter chaos. Goldfish bowl on the ceiling chaos. Nobody knew which, it would all depend on circumstance.

Unfortunately today all the chaos stars were aligned. You see, another rarity in the house were for the two agents of chaos to be home at the same time. Anne and Kat had conflicting work schedules, so while it was rare for the two matriarchs not to be home it was even rarer for their absence to coincide with Anne’s day off. Meaning that today everything was slotted into the right place. Usually, Kat would work late and sleep through the morning. She’d wake up just as Anne went to work. Then when Anne came home in the evening it would be Kat’s turn.

But with Holbein’s Boutique closed for remodelling, it meant Anne had the day off. With no Jane or Catalina to stop them, the house was at their mercy.

Which ultimately led here. To the currently peaceful living room where Kat was laying on the couch, head in a reading Cathy’s lap, doodling in her sketchbook. Mary and Edward were playing some board game on the floor of the living room as Anna cheered on the football game from the armchair. It was pleasant, everyone doing their own thing separately whilst together. Nobody really paying attention but still comfortable with the company.

“What’re you drawing?” Mary asked, growing somewhat board of the game,

It’s no fun when Edward makes winning too easy.

Kat turned her sketch book, revealing a realistic depiction of a fire place. A girl was kneeling before it, unfinished, warming what Mary assumed would be her hands.

Edward looked up and cocked his little head, “Why would you draw something so boring?”

The older girl chuckled, “I draw what I feel.”

“She’s an artist kiddos!” Anna commented with a smirk, “She becomes one with the pencil.”

Mary snorted, “So you feel like a fireplace?”

“No,” Kat rolled her eyes, “I feel warm.”

“Damn, Cathy.” Anna’s eyes turned mischievous, “What you reading that’s causing your loins to be so hot? Poor Kat’s head is cooking!”

A pillow smacked the German in the face and Cathy awkwardly shifted out from under a laughing Kat’s head. Luckily for her she was saved by a loud thump from upstairs. Everyone turned

just in time to see the infamous Anne Boleyn sliding down the bannister.

“What’s up people!?” She grinned sauntering over to the others,

“Not much.” Cathy muttered, hiding her still red cheeks in her book, “Jane and Catalina wont be back till later so it’s just us till like 3pm.”

Anne blinked, “Soo…they’re not here?”

“No.”

Anne suddenly grinned an evil grin. Making a point to lock eyes with her cousin, they both knew now was the time. They had no limits, no rules and certainly nobody to stop them. Except maybe Anna but she couldn’t grab both at once. A theory proven by their dramatic escape when Mary found out about her goldfish and told on them. Before Anna could even try and stop them, Kat leapt to her feet and Mary and Edward were quick to follow.

They knew that when Anne and Kat had a scheme it would either be a lot of fun or hilariously backfire. Either way worth the watch. Anna wanted to stop them, but suddenly her favourite player got fouled and as a die hard football fan it was her obligation to yell through the television at the referee. Cathy just chose to ignore them, not wanting to be involved in ANYTHING the chaos cousins came up with.

“What’s the plan?” Katherine asked gleefully,

Anne turned to look at the three stood before her, an glint of mirth in her eye.

“Ladies--”

“Heyy!”

“--and Edward,” Anne swiftly corrected, “How about we make a rollercoaster?”

Anna snorted.

This was it, either their so called rollercoaster killed them or Catalina would.

_____

“You’re all going to die.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence there, Cathy.”

“I’M NOT CLEANING THE BLOOD!” Anna called from the other room, “Ihr seid alle verrückt.”

_You’re all crazy._

“Pfft, we’ll be fine.”

Cathy raised an eyebrow but said no more from her spot at the bottom of the staircase. She leant on the banister, off to the side slightly so she was out of the way. At the top of the stairs saw the agents of chaos and their disciples stood by Anne’s mattress which was resting halfway on the top step. The quartet above were all suited in whatever metal kitchenware made good armour. Edward and Mary even had colanders on their heads to act like helmets.

Now the bookworm could only watch on as whatever was about to happen took place. She finished her chapter and had to admit she was curious about what the end result would be. The group all piled on to the mattress, matching looks of excitement etched on their faces. Edward and Mary were placed in the middle with the cousins either side, just in case something went wrong. The woman at the bottom of the stairs shook her head, this was definitely an Anne idea.

“Ready?” Anne asked,

“Ready!” Kat confirmed, one hand holding the mattress and the other across Mary and Edward’s backs,

“Are you sure you’ll be able to get down the stairs?” Cathy asked,

“Well we didn’t at first…”

“Right?”

“But then Kat had the brilliant plan of covering the stairs with butter for less resistance!”

“You…” Cathy blinked, “You put butter…on the stairs?”

Both Anne and Kat looked at her as if it was the most normal thing in the world, “Yeah?”

Cathy went to say more but instead just sighed and stepped further away from the stairs. Can’t argue with crazy!

“Okay again!” Anne declared, “Ready?”

“Wait…” Mary suddenly got cold feet,

“1….”

“Are you sure this is safe?”

“2….”

“Anne!”

“3!”

Lift off!

Anne and Kat used their weight to get the mattress moving. The butter definitely made the route slicker, but it was still a pretty bumpy ride. Cathy could hear their laughs changing as they bumped on each step. The four of them were cackling and whooping the whole way down. Until, suddenly, they started moving really quickly. Then the laughing stopped and was swiftly replaced by screams of terror when they hit the ground and kept moving.

“SHIT!” Anne screamed,

They cleared the last two steps and kept going. Seems Kat had also buttered the hallway because the mattress kept going…and going…and going - the whole way down the hall.

Eventually slowing and coming to a stop by the OPEN front door. Where a disappointed Jane and furious Catalina stood holding grocery bags.

“Language.” Jane deadpanned,

Cathy crept from the scene, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. Leaving Anne and Kat to look up guiltily at the two women.

“Hey…” Anne greeted, “How was your day?”

Catalina opened her mouth to blow up at the reckless idiots, but took a moment to school her expression. Trying to remain calm.

“We will talk about this,” She snapped, “After I’ve put away the groceries.”

Stepping over them she stormed down the hall, followed by Jane who didn’t really know what to say.

“We’re doomed.” Mary commented,

“I don’t know,” Anne shrugged, “They seemed to take it pretty well!”

A perfectly time shout sounded down the hall.

“WHO THE HELL PUT BUTTER ON MY CLEAN FLOORS!?”

“...”

“Now we’re doomed.”

Anne and Kat exchanged a look. Then at the same time decided:

“Can’t catch us both!”

And sprinted out the door, leaving poor Mary and Edward to the wrath of their mothers.

So moral of the story: Never leave Anne and Kat home alone.

…and goldfish could be surprisingly difficult to look after.


	3. Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Seymour - the hero they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave prompts! I did Cathy dirty but this chapter was getting super long, she has one all to herself next though!

** **Jane** **

** **

Jane was voted by most to be the more motherly of the inhabitants of Trastámara house.

Sure, she was often poked fun at or the butt of many jokes but they all adored her. It was agreed that without her the house would have fallen apart completely. Be it by offering a shoulder to cry on, a cup of tea after work or just allowing them to vent their feelings - Jane was there. Always a silent, comforting force whom the girls all loved dearly. She bent over backwards for all of them and when the situation arose they would try their best to do the same.

Jane had been raised in a rich family. Not just a-pool-and-house-keeper-and-a-sweet-porche rich but snap her fingers and get the world rich. She would be the first to admit that her privilege had raised her to be somewhat ignorant in her younger years. Like the rest of her family she was entitled and believed that everyone below her should bow to her. Not as heavy handed, Jane had never been one to be cruel, but she hadn’t always understood the plight of the less fortunate.

Then Henry happened. He was like her, someone raised with access to more money than he could spend and a prolific family name to dig him out of trouble. It hadn’t been a natural partnership, rather Jane’s parents arranged it. At first it hadn’t been so bad, she had always expected to have been married off for money and so Jane just tried to make good with what she had. Again, she watched from the side as Henry made all major decisions.

Then she had Edward and everything changed.

Jane, as a mother, wanted to have more of a say on what happened with her son. Where he went to school, what he wore, the nanny they would choose etc. But Henry hated that, hated that she was trying to change their patriarchy for a partnership. That’s when he became violent and cruel. Henry was a large man, he just dominated poor Jane. When she tried to escape her parents threatened to cut her off, not wanting the scandal of a divorce.

Eventually she took the leap and left him after Henry struck Edward. Living with nothing was better than living in fear and NOBODY hurts her precious boy. True to their word, her parents cut her off and she was forced to find a job. Whilst young she had trained to be a nurse, her parents were in the medical field and they needed their children to follow in their footsteps for appearances sake. So she went back to the hospital.

It was humbling, seeing people at their most desperate. Moving in with Catalina, any pretension was quickly shoved aside. Jane was now living amongst people who had nothing, Anne and Kat only had each other and Cathy had her shop but that was all. It gave her perspective she’d never gotten whilst living her old life. Part of her felt ashamed that she had been so ignorant. To make up for it, Jane stepped up. Giving all she had to make sure all her friends as happy and content as she had been as a privileged young woman.

She couldn’t offer money, so she used other methods.

These are a few examples.

_____

Catalina could put up with a lot.

Toilet backed up? Just hand her the plunger. Kat stained the towels with hair dye? Here’s a stain removing trick her abuela used. Anne put a glitter bomb in Cathy’s tea bag box again? Give her a skillet and Anne a thirty second head start.

She was the authoritarian, the pillar, the one that always had to keep control as to not leave everything to chaos. Catalina was good at this. She was a no-nonsense, bad-ass, fierce woman who kept all the inhabitants of the boarding house in line. A vast contrast from Jane’s quiet nature, the Spanish woman would argue furiously on behalf of her girls (and Edward). Ultimately, a force to be reckoned with.

Anne called her a ‘Karen’ - Catalina didn’t know what this meant but assumed it an insult and hit her once more with her skillet.

However, she wasn’t invincible. As much as she tried to present herself as such, constantly putting out fires was exhausting. Anne was often quite good at pushing her to explosion, happy to take on the barrage of Spanish insults and shouting. Like hitting Catalina’s restart button. But even then, sometimes it got too much for the home owner. But she never looked anything less than composed, refusing to let the others see how tired she was.

She needed to be the strong one.

But she couldn’t always be.

Jane woke up one morning and began getting ready for work. It was Saturday and since Edward was with Hen-- _him_ this weekend, she had volunteered to cover someone’s shift. She had avoided going into her sons room, usually she would open the curtains to bring in some light but knew she would only get upset at his absence. Instead she planned to grab a shower, usually she used the on-call showers at work but since she had time this morning.

Except nothing ever seems to go the way she wanted. So the moment she stepped into the hallway there was a loud smashing noise from downstairs. Now she could probably have ignored it, but something about the sound echoing through the quiet house made it hard to ignore. With a sigh being the only sign of disagreement, Jane went downstairs. Quickly walking through the living room to the kitchen, she immediately stopped in the doorway.

As suspected, Catalina was in there but she looked extremely tense. Her back was to Jane, facing the sink. Her hands were gripping the counter top so tightly that Jane could see the muscles in her arms. On the floor next to her was a smashed plate, lying in pieces on the floor.

“Lina?” Jane called softly, “You okay?”

Catalina took a deep breath and spun round, “Oh Jane! Good morning!”

Her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes and Jane studied her a minute. Luckily, the blonde knew exactly what to do. She walked over to one of the cupboards and got out a clean tea-towel. Then she handed it to a very confused Catalina who raised an eyebrow at her.

“Scream into the towel.”

“I…What?”

“Scream into the towel.” Jane repeated, sounding like it was the most normal thing in the world, “You look very tense and it’s better you unleash your rage into a piece of fabric than Anne when she inevitably breaks something later today.”

Catalina looked between Jane and the towel for a moment before sighing and bringing it to her face. She took a second, then let out a shrill scream that was safely muted by the tea-towel. After doing it the first time and finding it actually quite therapeutic, Catalina continued to scream over and over until she felt better. Her throat burned and her ears were ringing, but she felt a lot calmer now. Pulling her head from the tea-towel she took a deep breath.

“Better?” Jane asked,

“Yes,” Catalina confirmed, “I just…I think some things have been building and then I dropped the plate - it just tipped me over the edge.”

“I get it.” Jane smiled, then went to pour a mug of coffee from the machine and handed it to the other woman, “Take this, go relax for ten minutes and I’ll start breakfast.”

Catalina smiled and took the mug, “Jane, you’re a life savour!”

She went to put her feet up and Jane smiled after her.

Looking towards the broken plate, she sighed.

Jane could always shower at work.

_____

When Anne had moved in, everyone’s patience was tested.

It had been about three years ago, shortly after Jane herself had moved in. At the time she moved in Anne was still drinking very heavily, Catalina had been trying to get her to detox but it wasn’t going well. After about six months Anne was doing okay, but the risk of a relapse was still looming. It was hard and she had regular ups and downs but she had successfully gone five months sober. Today though, Anne was at her absolute worst.

After the first month of with drawl symptoms she had begun to improve substantially. But stressful days always made her crave the sweet release of drunkenness. Today was the hardest, the 7th of September. Her daughters birthday.

Her daughter, Elizabeth would have just turned one at the time but Anne hadn’t seen her since her father called CPS. It had been the main reason for Anne to move out, finding out her father was the one to call CPS about her alcoholism and having them rip her newborn baby from her. She had drunk during her pregnancy, incredibly lucky that nothing had gone wrong. In hindsight it was probably the right choice, she wasn’t fit to be a mother and the father was some faceless one night stand during one of her black out nights.

But her father didn’t do it to save her innocent daughter, he’d done it to spite Anne and that was the part that always hurt. Her father hated her that much that he would rip her daughter away and leave her with no way to find out where she was. Catalina and Jane both knew about Elizabeth, Anne would talk about her sometimes when she drank during that first month. Both mothers themselves, they couldn’t imagine how Anne felt. Though they couldn’t say it hadn’t been the right choice.

Still, both were supportive of Anne getting her life together. She’d been doing well, really well, but Elizabeth’s birthday was all too much. It was her daughters first birthday and she wasn’t there. Her daughter wouldn’t even know who she was.

Which led here.

To Anne stood in the living room staring at the drinks cabinet. She looked a mess, having spent the day crying. All she wanted was for the ache in her chest to go away. To stop thinking. To make the world all wooshy and fun. Anne was fun when she was tipsy! As long as she didn’t have too much she wouldn’t become crying-erratic drunk. Nobody would know, Anne had been sober for so long - one drink wouldn’t hurt.

Walking over the cabinet she slowly opened it. In hindsight Catalina will admit it should have a lock on, which in present day it does, but at the time it hadn’t been a thought. Dumb as it seems now, nobody thought Anne would relapse so soon. They assumed that even if she did then they could just detox her again. It was naive but all three of them were playing it by ear. Nobody had any experience with this and Anne was sceptical of seeing a professional.

Anne blinked and the next thing she knew she had started pouring a glass of whatever from the cupboard. Her hands shaking enough to cause the neck of the bottle to clang against the glass. Anne cursed under her breath, knowing she shouldn’t be doing this after she worked so hard. But…the pain was worse. She wanted to stop feeling, stop thinking, stop existing. The alcohol would make this better. It would make everything stop.

“Anne!”

She span round, caught like a naughty child with their hand in the cookie jar.

Jane was stood behind her, dressed to go out. Anne searched her face for disappointment but there was none there. In fact it almost looked as if Jane hadn’t noticed what she was doing. The blonde just looked at her, with her normal soft smile.

“Good, you’re here!” Jane’s smile never faultered, “I need your help with a few errands.”

“I…what?”

“Yeah, go get dressed.”

Anne was still confused as she began walking towards the stairs. Casting a brief look back at Jane, the older woman gestured for her to keep going. Only once Anne was up the stairs did Jane’s smile drop and she quickly disposed of the alcohol and shot a text to Catalina explaining what happened. Then when Anne returned they went out on a series of random errands. Anything to keep Anne busy and out the house.

Surprisingly, it helped.

Being busy, focusing on something else and more importantly being kept away from any alcohol made Anne’s day go smoother. Sure, she still thought of Liz. In every quiet moment or whenever she saw a child with their mother. But Jane kept her moving, kept her engaged.

By the time they got home in the evening Anne was exhausted. Immediately going to bed.

Giving Jane’s shoulder a squeeze as she went to mark a silent ‘Thank You’.

_____

“ACHOOO!”

Anna was not happy.

She hated being sick.

Well…nobody liked being sick. Except for school children who got a day off school for the sniffles but Anna was not a school child. She was an adult, a business woman and every minute she lay in bed feeling gross was a minute she was slipping behind at work. Anna liked her job and she was great at it, she spent every day smashing the glass ceiling and proving that she deserved to be there. There was so much to do and being sick did not factor into her plans.

But she refused to let something as bad as the sniffles stop her. Sure, her boss had sent her home after seeing how pale she was, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t do some of the work from her laptop at home. So there she was, sat up in bed wearing a teddy bear onsie Kat had bought her and typing furiously on her keyboard. Well, she was typing, until…

_“_ ACHOOO!”

“Gesundheit!” A voice came through as her door was gently pushed open,

Jane walked in holding a tray of soup.

“Sorry, I would have knocked but,” She raised the tray slightly, “No hands free!”

“No worries,” Anna replied, wincing at how her blocked nose made her voice sound, “You bring soup?”

“And cookies from Kat,” Jane beamed, then looked down at the laptop, “What’re you doing?”

“Just finishing up some spreadsheets.” Anna told her, moving the laptop aside so that she could take the tray,

Jane set it down and sent Anna a look, “You wont get better if you’re not resting.”

“It’s fine!” Anna declared before a very loud: “ACHOO!”

“Gesundheit.” Jane repeated,

“I wish you would all stop saying that, I get it. It’s the only German word you know.”

Jane sighed, “Don’t change the subject.”

Anna ignored her, “Is this chicken soup?”

The older woman sighed, desperate times called for desperate measures. With Anna distracted and pinned down by the tray of soup, Jane reached down and snatched the laptop.

“Hey!”

“You’ll get this back when you stop--”

“ACHOO!”

“--doing that.” Jane walked to the door but stopped just before turning round one last time, “Gesundheit.”

Then the door closed as Jane officially left the room. Anna’s laptop as hostage.

Anna groaned, she should go and get her laptop…

…but this soup smelled really good…

…and Kat had sent biscuits…

…and a nap didn’t sound bad…

Eh, she’ll go get her laptop later. She’d earned a break.

“ACHOO!”

_____

Jane and Kat were very close.

Kat was a nineteen year old girl with no real family outside of Anne and Jane was a natural mother. The older woman had taken the girl under her wing after she moved in. Kat had been quiet at first and Anne had told everyone not to ask about family or childhoods. Overtime, Jane had cracked through the carefully constructed walls and unleashed bubbly, fun-loving Kat. Even though Kat could be childish at times, however, she did have her moments.

Fact was that she was a teenager with an unstable upbringing and, while Jane wasn’t aware of this, she worked in a seedy environment. This all meant that, even for a girl as sweet as she was, she had her wild child moments. Usually these moments fell to Jane to manage. Catalina would refuse to play parent for anyone that she didn’t birth, Anne would just goad her on, Anna was generally apathetic and Cathy was out of her depth. That just left Jane and while Kat’s “moments” weren’t too bad, there was one time that really stuck out.

It was eleven at night on a Friday. The kids were asleep and the adults were sat in the living room doing adult things.

Not those sorts of adult things!

I meant adult things like….idfk taxes!?

…

…y’know what this isn’t important.

Anyway, they were all sat in the living room doing their own individual activity. The only one absent was Kat, she had apparently been doing a stock check at work all day and everyone was staying for drinks after. Jane was slightly worried, Kat worked out of town and it was quite far. If something happened nobody was nearby to help. But Kat wasn’t really the type to get too drunk, or at the very least she hid it. That was…until tonight.

The door slammed open and everyone in the living room jumped out of their skin. Heads snapping to the door to see something that made Jane’s blood run cold. Kat was laughing and being helped through the door by a woman…and a man that looked way too old to be partying with teenagers. Like lightning Jane and Catalina were on their feet to investigate.

“Shhh…shhh…they’ll hear you!” Kat was attempting to whisper,

“You’re the one talking!” The other girl cackled, clearly also very intoxicated,

“Shhh!”

“Kat?” Catalina called,

Kat looked up, “Oh noooo…they caught us!”

She began giggling and her friend followed suit, the man just smiled at Kat in a way that made Jane’s alarm bells start ringing.

“Are you drunk?” Jane asked,

Kat looked at her, eyes glassy, “Janey!”

She released her friend and the man and stumbled over to hug Jane.

“Is okay!” Kat said very loudly in her ear, “I only had twooo!”

The other girl snorted, “I think somebody got spiiiiked!”

Kat let go of Jane, leaving the older woman to hold on to her as support, “But Mr. Culululululpepper buyed me drinks.”

The man chuckled awkwardly, “Perhaps Kate here is just a lightweight.”

Catalina glared at him, “Yeah maybe. Look, we don’t allow men in this house so you need to leave.”

“Oh, of course.” The man replied, “Forgive me, I’m Kate’s boss - just making sure my girls get back safe.”

Jane didn’t like this guy.

“Lina!” Kat shouted, causing said woman to shush her, “Can Besssie stay tonight? ‘Cause Mr Culululululpeppers needs to go home.”

“I can take--”

“What a good idea, Kat!” Jane said with faux enthusiasm, “But Eddie’s sleeping you can’t wake him.”

There was no way Jane could leave either of these girls alone with this man. Something about him seemed off.

“Right…well I’ll be off then!” Mr Culpepper said awkwardly, “Night Bess, Kate.”

He turned and walked out, finally letting Catalina and Jane relax.

“Yooo!” Kat suddenly blurted out, stumbling over to her friend again, “We should get pizzza!”

“Yess!”

“Nooo!” Jane mimicked, “You two need to go to bed.”

“But Janeyyyy!”

“No pouting.”

Kat continued to pout but suddenly her shoulders shook. Her eyes went wide and she suddenly turned and bolted up the stairs in search of the bathroom.

“Good God…” Catalina muttered,

“I got her!” Bessie said, “I’m not as drunk.”

“Actually, let me call you a taxi.” Catalina offered,

“But you said--”

“If you stay you have to pay for the night.”

“Uber please.”

Jane went to the stairs and made her way up to where Kat’s bathroom was. The sound of vomiting echoed through the hallway. Taking a deep breath, Jane entered and pitied the poor girl spilling her stomach into the toilet she was knelt in front of. The motherly woman just sat down beside her and held back her hair. Eventually the vomiting stopped and Kat lay her head, cheek down on the seat. It was gross but Jane was too tired to point it out.

“Janey…”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Why are men evil?”

Jane blinked, “I don’t know…is this about Mr Culpepper?”

“No.” Kat replied, voice sounding light, “He’s nice. He bought me drinks.”

“Okay.” Jane bit her tongue, rubbing the girls back gently,

“I promise I only had two, Janey.” Kat mumbled, eyes closed,

“Okay.” Jane repeated softly,

“I love you Janey.”

Jane smiled softly.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

_____

In terms of Cathy, well she never really had many issues that called for Jane intervention. The only thing that really came to mind was that she often brought Cathy lunch during the day. The bookshop required a lot of work throughout the day and more often than now the store owner didn’t give herself a lunch break. Hence Jane would come in and demand she eat the prepared lunch. Cathy was always reluctant but after Jane offered to watch the store front the younger woman agreed.

So the end result was this.

Jane was always there when the girls needed her. She would never turn you away or make you feel guilty. The blonde just wanted to help those she loved and in return they all made the silent promise to support her when required. But Jane never really asked for support, not openly anyway. That was until today. After her meeting with the solicitor. Henry had been dragging this divorce out for years and finally it would be going to court soon. Jane had met with her solicitor today to over the final points of her case.

“Hey, how’d it go?” Catalina asked as Jane entered the kitchen where the others were eating lunch,

Jane said nothing.

“You gonna whoop his arse in the courtroom?” Anne asked,

“...”

“Janey?” Kat called, sensing the tension,

“They….they said Henry has the better case.” Jane spoke in monotone, “Unless something big can be proven…he’ll get full custody.”

There was a stunned silence and the tears finally fell.

The others stood immediately to pull her into a group hug.

It was time for them to look after Jane.


	4. Cathy's Bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into the day to day life at Cathy's! The best bookshop on the high street....well...the ONLY bookshop on the high street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from Ren_Nightingale! If anyone else wants to leave prompts I do kind of want to throw some romance into this story, still undecided on pairings though.

** **Cathy’s Bookshop** **

** **

Cathy loved her little store.

It was located on the high street, tucked in between a betting shop and a popular UK coffee place. Not the mermaid one. This worked out great for her, she could go in and grab a coffee on the way to work. Since she worked next door, Cathy had an agreement with the staff there that she would pay for two coffees during her lunch break - one for lunch and one to be ready the next morning for her to pick up. This meant that even if it was busy she could just swoop in and grab her drink.

But it wasn’t just the ideal placement that made her work her safe place. Ever since she was a child, Cathy loved to read. She was that kid, the one who got books and comics for Christmas instead of toys or video games. Her dream had always been to one day have a huge library like the one Beast gave Belle in Beauty and the Beast. Just her own little heaven, books as far as the eye can see. But since this wasn’t a fairytale, Cathy saved up her whole life to buy the next best thing.

And it was entirely hers. Her own little shop with all the books, new and old, she could ask for. It was her dream. While it was never busy, it made enough to sustain itself and pay for Cathy’s room in the boarding house. Plus in her idle time, she could read all the new releases from one of the beanbags placed in the corner. This was her place, her name on the sign out front “Cathy’s!”. Though she had let each of her friends contribute something.

They had all wanted to help her out, to show support. But Cathy wanted to do the bulk by herself, prove she could do it alone if need be. So the girl’s only contributed small things. Catalina bought her a pretty powerful hoover to help with clean up at the end of the day, Jane knitted some branded “Cathy’s!” cushion covers for the reading corner, Anna had donated some money to get a developer to make a cataloguing system for the books to help with organisation, Anne worked down the street and often came to help out on the rare occasions it was busy and Kat had painted some cool artwork for Cathy to hang up.

She liked it, having little pieces of her friends with her throughout the day. Jane would sometimes come to bring her food or Anne would swing by to hang out when she was on break. It made Cathy happy to have her friends view the little shop with the same care and love that she did. Today was Wednesday, the quietest day of the week for the bookshop. It was raining outside too which meant not a lot of foot traffic. This was fine, Cathy had picked out a new book and was content to spend most of the day sat behind the till. Reading to herself whilst classical music play softly through the speaker system.

It was only 10am when the little bell above the door sounded, prompting Cathy to put the book down and pay attention to whoever was in her store. It was a large gentleman, with a trench coat and fedora. Cathy frowned at the badly stretched out t-shirt with the words “FBI: Federal Boob Inspector” written on it. He quickly made his way to the manga section, giving Cathy time to school her expression quietly. He might just be eccentric, she was never one to judge.

After five minutes there was a noise of discontent from the peruser and he approached the counter.

“Hi,” Cathy greeted, putting on her best customer service voice, “How can I help you?”

“Good morrow m’lady!”

It took all of Cathy’s willpower not to laugh as he, I shit you not, ACTUALLY tipped his fedora at her.

Luckily he continued before she bust into hysterics, “I was wondering if I could speak with a gentleman about my literature needs.”

Cathy blinked, grin never fading but definitely becoming more forced, “Uhh I’m sorry, I’m the only person working here.”

He eyed her up and down, “You? Well when will your boss be back?”

Her grin was beginning to physically hurt, “Well the store is called Cathy’s and…I’m Cathy.”

Mr. Fedora blinked at her.

“So I’m the owner.” Cathy continued, now sounding as though she were talking to a child,

The man gave an obnoxious snorting laugh, “Really?”

“Yes…” What was abnormal about that!? “Really.”

Suddenly this look came over his face, nearly like constipation but more painful, and he awkwardly began trailing a sausage finger around the counter in what Cathy assumed was meant to be flirtatious.

“Y’know,” He began, not noticing Cathy swallow down the rising bile, “Females like you shouldn’t have to work, if you were my girl I’d--”

“Did you have a question?” Cathy interrupted, really not wanting to hear the rest of this,

“Yes,” He said, leaning closer, “I am looking for a particular genre of manga but I didn’t see it on the shelf.”

“Okay,” Cathy tried not wince at how bad his breath was, “Well what sort of genre? I can see if we’ve got it.”

“It’s of an…intimate nature. If you catch my drift.”

Cathy raised an eyebrow, “Like?”

The man leaned even closer, b.o now adding to the stench of bad dental hygiene, “Are you familiar with the term ecchi?”

Cathy stepped out of the stank cloud, “I’m sorry, I don’t sell those sorts of things.”

“Aww sweetheart, it’s okay.” He tried comforting her, “I know females such as yourself get self conscious but you like a solid 7. So could you order it in? I have a list on my phon--”

“Get out.”

“Huh?”

“Out!”

After herding the pervert out of her store, Cathy began disinfecting everything he touched. It took a while but after an hour everything felt less diseased and she was able to return to her book. A few of her regulars came and went but mainly she was just left to read all day. It was a little before 6pm and Cathy was just debating closing early, when the bell chimed and a woman walked in. Immediately she made her way to the bargain books. These were mostly sappy romance novels that ghost writer churn out ten a year. Cathy would put them in the romance section for two weeks then move them to the bargain shelf.

This was nothing new, old white women flocked to these things like crack. She began piling a few books up on the counter top, Cathy mentally counting up the total as each one was placed before her. The books had all been originally £7 but everything on the bargain shelf was down to £1. It made for easy counting, plus Cathy could get rid of the books. Five books later, the woman finally came over to pay.

“Did you find everything okay?” Cathy asked, politely,

“Yes.” Was the short reply,

Cathy just brushed it off and kept scanning, “Okay that’s £5 please.”

“£5? For these?” The woman scoffed, “I thought they were supposed to be a bargain.”

“They are…they were originally £7…” Cathy stammered, “Each.”

“Still, I’m not paying that much for them.”

_Then don’t buy them then?_

“Well that’s fine--”

“I’ll give you £3 for all of them.”

“You’re kidding.” Cathy was so shocked she didn’t even hear the bell for the door as it opened,

“I’m sorry but expecting people to spend so much on books is ridiculous,” The woman continued, “How do you even stay in business if you can’t even flex slightly on the price?”

_THEY’RE LITERALLY DISCOUNTED!_

“They’re a pound each,” Cathy explained tiredly, “I literally can’t lower it more than that.”

“Well you could, you’re just choosing not to!” Karen declared,

“Ma’am---”

“Should the customer always be right?”

“Only when the customer isn’t a bitch.” Came the bored voice of Anne Boleyn,

Cathy tried to stop herself giggling as the woman stared at the newcomer, appalled.

“How dare you speak to me like that!?”

Anne, as someone who also worked in customer service, took advantage to say all she wanted to, “I dare because she’s a person. If you don’t have the money to buy the books--”

“Of course I have the money!” Karen snapped, “It’s the principle.”

“It’S tHe PrInCiPlE!” Anne mocked, “The price is £1 each. Pay it or get the fuck out, Karen!”

“...my name is Vanessa--”

“Or get the fuck out ****KAREN****!” Anne repeated,

The woman stammered but begrudgingly handed over a £5 note. Grumbling to herself about the ‘day time robbery’ and ‘rude teenagers’. Anne was more flattered the woman thought she was a cheerleader. After she got her reciept, Karen looked between Cathy and the pile of books.

“Well can I get a bag.”

Cathy sent her a sickly sweet smile, “That’ll be 10p.”

Karen made a noise akin to a screaming banshee and stormed out, awkwardly clinging on to her books even as she struggled with the door. Once she was gone the duo bust out into laughter, the tension immediately disappearing.

“Man I wish I could have said that!” Cathy laughed,

“Me too,” Anne sighed, “Though I’d rather have said it to my own customers - still, saying it to yours unleashed the rage just as well.”

Cathy hummed, “So are you here to walk home together?”

“Jane’s still…fragile,” Anne began, “So Catalina needs us to get groceries on the way back.”

That earned a groan, “Can’t Anna do it, she has a car? Or Kat?”

“Anna’s got this big work thing and Kat had to head to the bar early today for…I don’t know something to do with a stock check.”

“And I assumed Catalina is babysitting?”

“Bingo.”

Cathy sighed, “Fine. But help me clear up.”

“I’ll get the hoover!”

Cathy glared at her, “You know you’re not allowed to use the hoover.”

“It was one time! I didn’t know the raccoon would--”

“No.”

Anne just pouted but instead went to do organise the books. While Cathy walked over to the front door and locked it. Flipping the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’, she went back to open the till and begin to cash up.

She sighed happily to herself as she counted…

Content with another perfect day.


	5. Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna's small victory gets overshadowed by a sexist asshole!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one night - wooo!
> 
> This is are prompts from OneAndOnlyOllie and Albatross! Please feel free to leave more prompts!

** **Ugly** **

** **

Anna was having a good day.

Her team had just been announced as having the best numbers in Europe, by a substantial amount. It was really rare for the higher ups to be singing her praises but now they were. She was finally getting a clap on the back for being good at her job. It was the first time in six months that some middle aged, rich, white man hadn’t been worshipped for doing the bare minimum. No, today her bosses had actually SEEN her. They’d seen how she had turned the lowest performing team in the country and turned it into the best in Europe.

Anna did that, all by herself. Even as all the men in her office scoffed at her or patronised her, she still proved she had what it took to be there. That she was WORTH the gamble that was brining her in from Germany. Given that when she got here she could barely speak English, it was safe to say she had really busted her ass for the last two years. Honestly, had she not been trying to act the tiniest bit professional she would have danced down the hall and tell all the dude-bros to SUCK IT!

But Anna was poised and diplomatic, she would never be caught doing something so immature. Well…apart from the times she’d flipped the dude-bros the bird behind their backs, but technically they never caught her so. To be honest, her victory today had little to with them. They were just the faces she could rub it in. Truthfully, she wished she could fling it back at mother and father. It was a secret she held close to her chest, never wanting to show weakness.

The truth was that Anna’s upbringing hadn’t been that much different from Jane’s. She too was brought up in a household that could use money as toilet paper. They had raised her to marry her off to the highest bidder but permitted her to get her business degree as “No man likes an uneducated woman”. Then when she was offered a job right after graduating, Anna had lied that she would quit after they found a suitable man for her.

When they found one, she took the first chance she got to flee to the UK.

See unlike passive Jane, Anna didn’t let anyone tell her who she had to be. No matter what was thrown at her she vowed to always remain poised and calm. To never waver, to hold strong. Though, she could admit, quietly to herself, that some of her parents words still stuck in her mind. Occasionally they would keep her up at night. One in particular causing the most internal discomfort.

Unabhängige Frauen sind hässlich.

_Independent women are ugly._

Her mother’s reasoning for this phrase was that a beautiful woman could find a husband to take care of her. An ugly woman had to provide for herself. So by taking up a full time job it would make Anna ugly. The rare phone calls she had with her parents since moving to the UK had revealed her mother only called her “the ugly one” to her friends. She’d rave about Anna’s sister, Amalia, though - she was the beautiful one.

Anna never thought of herself as physically unattractive. She took care of herself and worked out enough to have a good body. Not a fan of loads of make-up her face maintained a natural look, Jane said she had nice eyes.and she was never really short of female attention. Still, sometimes it was hard to keep that little voice out of her head. But at least if she couldn’t get the validation from her parents, five people back at home would cheer for her.

“Von Cleves!” A deep voice called as she passed one of the offices,

She fought the urge to roll her eyes before stepping into Matt’s office. Every company has a Matt, he’s that high up executive who grew up rich and was constantly followed round by a group of similar misogynistic asswipes. Nobody really knew what he did but he was very high up in the company, mostly due to nepotism. Back tracking, Anna walked into the office where Matt and his lackies were.

“Matt, what can I do for you?”

“Heard your team beat mine.” He said, smirking, “Probably a fluke, but well done.”

She swallowed a retort, “Yeah thanks, can I get back to work?”

Matt laughed, “Aw come on Cleves, relax for once! So…who’d you sleep with to fluff your numbers, huh?”

Anna tried not to react, “I just did my job. Though I can see why you of all people assumed I’d take the easy way, didn’t your Daddy get you this job?”

His lackies let out an “ooooh” at Matt’s smirk dropped for a second.

“Well I’d rather a leg up than work myself to death just to forget how lonely I am.” Matt snapped,

Anna scoffed, “You know nothing of my personal life.”

“You’re obviously not married,” He replied, realising he’d hit a nerve, “With a face like yours, it’s no wonder you had to be good at business. Need something to make you special.”

Anna’s jaw set and she bit back the vicious insults forming in her head.

“Aww c’mon Matt,” Another guy, Eddie, said, “Her body is tight, I’d still do her from behind.”

“Or with a bag over her head.”

The men all hysterically laughed and Anna focused on her breathing exercises. Sadly, she was used to this. They called it ‘Locker room talk’ and if she wanted to play with the big boys she needed to give as good as she got and not show how much they upset her.

“As long as I don’t have to look at your snaggle tooth, Eddie.” She quipped back earning laughs from the men, “I mean I see why these guys keep you around, they’ll never need a bottle opener.”

Another laughed and a high five from the man closest to her and Anna hated herself a little bit. Even Matt laughed before his usual smirk came onto his face again.

“Y’know what Cleves, we give you a hard time - but you’re good people.” He told her, “Are you going to the executive event?”

Anna blinked, “What event?”

“You’re a les, right?” Matt asked, “I can tell from the haircut. Anyway, every month the boys and I get together and use the expense cards for a guys night. You should come.”

Anna literally could think of nothing worse, but hey - you had to play the game to win.

“Where are we going?”

“Some strip club.” Matt waved off, “You game?”

“Sure.”

_____

It was safe to say the exchange in Matt’s office had completely killed Anna’s good mood.

She hadn’t even gone to the pub to celebrate with her team. Just wanting to go home and fall onto her bed. Scream into her pillow, the way Jane always recommended them to do. The drive home was quite relaxing, she had an affirmations podcast playing which did calm her anger a little bit. But just her saying she was a beautiful, strong, confident woman who didn’t need anybody else’s validation, didn’t make the memories of her earlier conversation go away.

Don’t get her wrong, she would never WANT to sleep with one of those guys even if she was straight. But what they said still hurt. To be viewed as a sex object but only if her face weren’t visible. Like her face ruined it. It all really hurt. She didn’t realise how hard she was gripping the wheel until she pulled on to the driveway and released her fingers. Feeling a dull ache thrum through them. Taking a second to massage them, she sighed. Trying to muster up the joy from her win earlier, but it would come. Too overshadowed by stupid Matt and Eddie.

When Anna finally walked into the house she could smell dinner cooking. She made her way to the living room and slammed her briefcase down on the armchair, heading to the liqueur cabinet. She turned to search out Anne who was on the sofa, watching TV with little interest next to a reading Cathy.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Anna asked,

“Go for it.”

Anna then proceeded to pour the biggest glass of scotch and threw it back in one. Anne let out a laugh behind her, “I remember when I could hold my booze like that.”

“Don’t even think about it.” Cathy mumbled, not looking up,

“I wasn’t!” Anne rolled her eyes, “You okay Anna?”

“Ja,” Anna sighed, “Just a really crappy day.”

Cathy looked up, “You didn’t get the numbers you wanted?”

“No, not that.” Anna told them, “Smashed them actually, best in Europe.”

“Sounds so hard…”

“What sounds hard?” Catalina asked walking in with Jane from the kitchen,

“You okay, love?” Jane asked noting Anna’s downcast expression,

Anna ran her fingers through her hair, “It’s stupid. Just that guy - Matt.”

“Asshole Matt?” Anne asked for clarity,

“The very same.” The German responded, “He just made some dumb comments.”

“Like?” Catalina probed,

“...”

“Anna?” Jane called, now worried about the usually calm woman’s upset face,

“He basically said I was ugly,” Anna confessed, “So ugly that they would have to fuck me from behind - or something along those lines.”

“Wait,” A new voice came from the stairs as Kat walked in ready for work, “Who said that to you?”

“Asshole Matt.” Anne told her, “What the fuck…”

“You need to complain.” Jane declared, “That’s sexual harassment!”

Anna scoffed, “They never do anything, they just make everyone watch a video about sexual misconduct.”

“That’s bullshit.”

Anna just hummed. While everyone else stewed silently, she caught Anne’s gaze going to Kat. The German couldn’t decode what that look meant and she wouldn’t pry into it but she definitely stored it in her mind for later. Still, Anna hated the focus being on her at times like this. She hated the feeling of pity or of people worrying about her no matter the good intentions. So for both her sake and the sake of a now daydreaming Kat, she quickly changed the subject.

“You’re leaving late, Kat.”

“Hmm?” She called, snapping out of it, “Oh yeah, Mr Culpepper wants me to stay till closing.”

“When’s that?” Anna asked, desperate for everyone to focus on the younger girl instead,

“Uhh like 5am?” Kat said, checking her phone,

“That’s like…really late.” Jane spoke up, worried,

Kat smiled, “They want me to do the cashing up at the end of the night. I get a slight pay bump for it so, why not?”

“Okay but that seems--”

“Taxi’s here!” Kat announced, bounding out the door, “Bye guys!”

They all stared after her.

“She’s like the energizer bunny…” Catalina muttered,

Anna laughed at that before turning to face the group, immediately meeting Anne’s eyes. Fear set in for a moment, not trusting the evil glint in Anne’s eye.

“Do you have Asshole Matt on BookFace?”

“Uhh…” Anna was confusion, “Yeah?”

“Good print out a picture of his face and I’ll get the dartboard!” Anne ordered, leaping up,

“You said you threw away the dartboard!” Catalina shouted,

“I lied.”

Catalina’s face went red, “You are not putting holes in my walls.”

“Duh,” Anne mocked, “Only if we miss.”

“Anna! Stop her!”

Anna looked between them, then leapt up herself, “I’ll go print the picture!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“IT’S THERAPUTIC!”

“IT’S CRIMINAL DAMAGE!”

Anna may not have addressed all her feelings, but she could always count on her girls to make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my best chapters - too dialogue heavy at the end


	6. The Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finds a guitar in the attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the plots kind of Kat heavy rn but she's the only one I have a full plot planned for. Please feel free to leave prompts :)

** **The Guitar** **

** **

It was a Thursday evening.

They’d just finished dinner and the adults were sat in the living room watching a film. When Mary and Edward had gotten home that day, both had begged their mothers for money to buy some video game that was all the craze at the moment. Catalina and Jane had both agreed that one rule for one child had to also apply to the other. Otherwise it could lead to resentment between the two younger inhabitants of the house. So both women said if the kids picked up some extra chores they could earn the game.

So at that moment in time Edward and Mary were cleaning the attic. They had been told just to organise the place and put any loose papers to the side for Jane to go through. It had been a great way to get them to stay quiet. Anne had recommended this film, she was a big fan of foreign films and it took a half hour argument for her to agree to put on subtitles.

_“It ruins the visuals! The text takes up the bottom of the screen!”_

Anne was the only one really focusing on the film anyway, practically vibrating with excitement from her seat on the floor. Catalina was sorting out bills from her armchair, Cathy was searching her phone trying to find out what the hell this movies plot was, Anna was drafting emails to be sent out tomorrow morning and Jane was on her way back in with a tray of hot chocolates.

“Mary! Edward!” She called as she put down the tray, “Come and have some hot chocolate!”

“They wont hear you from down here.” Anna told her,

“I got it,” Anne took a deep breath and everyone covered their ears, “OI KIDS! HOT COCO! YOU HAVE THIRTY SECONDS BEFORE IT’S MINE!”

Footsteps sounded quite far from the group, gradually getting closer and closer until they were thundering down the staircase. Mary ran in first, immediately going to grab a drink. The dark haired tween then jumped back on the sofa between Anna and Cathy.

“What do we say?” Catalina asked, not looking up from her papers,

“Thank you, Auntie Jane.” Mary said,

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Jane replied, Edward now appearing to take his own mug, “I made one for Kat, she should be back soon right?”

“Yeah,” Anne replied, checking her phone for the time, “She said she’d be back at 8, another stock check.”

“Another?” Cathy asked, “She seems to be going into work more and more…”

“Think she’s seeing someone on the down low?” Anna half joked,

The others laughed, but Anne remained impassive.

“Nah, Kat doesn’t date.”

“C’mon, Anne.” Catalina teased, “Just because she’s your baby cousin--”

“It’s not that.” Anne interrupted, “And it’s not that she hasn’t liked people, she just doesn’t…trust easily.”

“Bad experiences?”

“It’s not for me to say.”

At the sombre expression on her face the others dropped the subject. Serious Anne wasn’t something that happened often. It only came out surrounding certain topics, mainly about her family or Kat’s. Pushing about these topics usually led to huge shouting matches and so everyone quickly learned that when Anne shut them down it was best to let it go. Eventually, Anne would probably share whatever it was but they needed to respect that it was up to her to decide. For as loud and obnoxious as Anne could be they never wanted to hurt her feelings.

Edward practically inhaled his hot chocolate, earning a slight scolding from his mother but he was really excited to show them something he’d found in the attic. He had propped it on the staircase whilst running to get his drink but now that he was finished the item was back in the forefront of his mind. He went to retrieve the item and dragged in into the living room, practically glowing with excitement over his find.

“Look what we found!” Edward announced,

“Oh wow, a guitar!” Jane said in an enthusiastic voice,

Anne went pale, recognising it immediately.

“W-Where did you find that, Eddie?” She asked, nervous,

“Yeah, I don’t think anyone in the house plays guitar.” Cathy said, confused,

“It was in the attic,” Mary explained, “But like hidden at the back.”

Catalina hummed, taking it from the small boy and looking it over, “It might be from the previous owner but I don’t recognise it.”

It was an old instrument, covered with a few stickers and a fine layer of dust. It still had all six strings but all doubted it would still be in tune. Once it had probably been a beautiful guitar, but due to lack of care over time it’s beauty had rotted away. Left forgotten in the attic. Except Anne remembered it, she remembered where it came from and why it had been flung into a dark corner never to be looked at again. The hope having been to see it fade away and hopefully take the dark memories with it.

“It’s..uhh,” Anna spoke up again, completely forgetting about her movie as she stared at the guitar, “It’s Kat’s.”

“She plays?” Jane asked, not sensing the tension,

“She did.” Anne’s voice sounded far away, then her eyes snapped on to Edward’s, “Eddie, you need to put that back where you found it.”

“What?” Edward ask, taking it back from Catalina and cradling it to himself, “Why?”

Anne swallowed, “Because it’s Auntie Kat’s and she wont want to see it.”

“Why?”

“Because…uhh…”

“Anne,” Cathy began, “Is everything okay?”

“If Kat sees it she’ll flip,” Anne told them, “So please, can you put it back where you found it.”

“No.”

“Edward…” Jane warned,

“No. I found it!”

“It’s not yours, Eddie.” Jane tried to reason with him, sensing Anne’s worry, “And if Auntie Kat doesn’t want it--”

“Dad says I can have everything I want.” Edward whined, “And I want this.”

“Life doesn’t work like that Eddie--”

“Mine!”

“Seriously, Jane - Kat will freak if she see’s---”

“I’M HOME!”

The sound of the door slamming shut was enough to end the conversation. Everyone froze, turning to the front door as Kat put her coat up and walked in with her usual big smile. Almost immediately she felt the tension and her face grew concerned. Anne watched her carefully, trying to muster her own voice to explain. But the moment she saw her cousin spot the guitar, she new her voice wouldn’t come. Kat’s smile disappeared completely and she became very still. For a second an intense yet unknown emotion flashed through her eyes, putting her into a trance.

_No, love. Let me show you how to hold it._

Then she blinked, her eyes shutting as tightly as possible. When Kat opened them again, they were emotionless and dark. Her whole face seemed empty, no more bright bubbly Kat. Jane recognised it, the same look she had that night she’d come home drunk and asked her about men being evil. Kat’s eyes didn’t leave the guitar, unable to focus on anything else.

“Where did you get that?”

Even her voice sounded different.

“Edward found it in the attic.” Anna spoke up, the only one able to muster the courage, “Anne was just telling us---”

“What did she tell you!?” Kat asked suddenly, panicked,

“Nothing,” Anne was on her feet in seconds, “I just said it was yours and that they needed to put it back.”

Kat nodded, eyes still on the instrument in Edwards hands.

“Oh…g-good…that’s good.” Kat stammered,

“Are you okay, love?” Jane asked,

_Are you okay, love? It wont hurt for long._

“I didn’t know you played guitar, Auntie Kat!” Mary said,

“Will you play for us Auntie Kat?” Edward asked,

_Why don’t you play for me one more time, love?_

“I need to go…” Kat whispered, spinning on her heel and all but running upstairs,

“Kitty!” Anne called after her, “Kitty…Katherine!”

The younger girl didn’t turn round, instead she ran to her bedroom and slammed the door closed behind her. Leaning back against the door she tried to focus on her breathing. She’d spent all day at “stock check” which was her excuse for choreographing her routines. Mr Culpepper wanted all the girls to have three new dances each week and that meant having to go in during the day to workshop using the pole.

Long story short, she was already exhausted and the sudden flashbacks were taking it out of her emotionally too. Kat had tried to forget the stupid thing was in the attic, she should have just thrown it away. Thing is when she moved into the boarding house one of the movers had grabbed it from its spot in her closet. When she had seen it in the van she had ordered Anne to throw it in the attic, somewhere she wouldn’t have to look at it.

She hadn’t considered what would happen if someone found it. All the memories were making her skin crawl. Feeling the hands cupping her face, holding her shoulders, prying open her thighs. God, she wanted to be sick. But instead, she forced it down. The way her Dad had always told her too. If you never talk about it, it never happened. Men always wanted payment, it was stupid of her to believe he was different. She just had to learn from it and move on.

So that’s what Kat did. She began compartmentalising. Every thought, memory, action etc had its own little box in her brain. All she had to do was shove the pain back into the childhood trauma box and deal with it later. Ah yes, the mysterious later which translated as a consistant ‘not now’. It had yet to cause her any serious issues and while it was unhealthy, that would be future Kat’s problem. She kept breathing in and out, shoving the repressed trauma down until she felt the usual numbness.

Groaning with emotional and physical fatigue she collapsed back onto her back.

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Kitty…” Anne called, “It’s me.”

“It’s not locked.” Kat replied, sitting up and trying to ignore the headache that was coming on,

Anne walked in, making sure the door closed behind her, “You okay?”

“I’m fine, just took me off guard.” Kat half lied, 

“Edward is putting it back where he found it.” Anne told her, sitting next to her, “I think he got scared he upset you.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to make him think that…”

“It’s alright,” Anne told her, putting her arm round her as Kat resisted the urge to flinch, “He was being an entitled brat earlier so it’s a good lesson for him.”

Kat hummed, too aware of Anne studying her face.

“You’d tell me if something was wrong right?”

Kat looked at her, mustering her usual smile, “Of course, Annie.”

“Promise?”

Kat leaned into her shoulder, taking comfort in the warmth. Anne always made her feel safe…

“I promise.”

…she just hoped the older woman couldn’t see Kat’s crossed fingers behind their backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone prompted Clevemore which I'm planning and based on my own planning Parrward would also fit nicely


	7. Pills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne breaks her leg, Catalina makes the mistake of giving her a bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from OneAndOnlyOllie! I don't know how I feel about this chapter, not my best. Feel free to leave prompts!

** **Pills** **

** **

Kat swears that it was an accident.

And that it was all Anne’s fault.

To be honest it probably was. Catalina was still unsure how it had happened, how she had ended up sat in the waiting room of the hospital having been called to take a banged up pair of cousins home. From what she had heard it involved a skateboard, three delicately positioned coconuts and a rogue chicken out for revenge. Now Catalina didn’t speak Bringer of Chaos so naturally that information meant sweet fuck all to her. The only inkling she had came from Anna when they had first got the call to pick up the terrible twosome. All the German had said was:

“I told them coconuts wouldn’t float.”

After that comment, the Spanish woman decided that she didn’t need to know specifics. Honestly at this point it would probably be even stranger with context. Kat had escaped with a few lumps and bruises, but Anne had managed to completely break her leg. If you thought normal Anne was hyper and obnoxious at the best of times, pain med Anne was a WHOLE new entity. Catalina hadn’t been ready for Anne at her loopiest. Even when driving home in the car the injured woman kept grabbing one of her hairs and stretching it out until it was straight.

“Curly…” She began in a high voice, then dropped it down low when she pulled, “…Straight!”

She did this for an hour.

An hour!

From Catalina signing the idiots out, all through the following car ride and right up until Catalina and Kat managed to lay Anne on top of her bed. Only then did the Curly/Straight cycle stop. Once she was safe on her bed and unable to cause any more chaos, Catalina proceeded to make two VERY naive mistakes. One; she didn’t make plans like everyone else had the moment they found out Anne was hurt and therefore was left abandoned to care for the girl alone. Two; To save Anne from screaming down the stairs at her neighbour-annoying volumes Catalina gave Anne a bell to ring when she needed something.

This is the tale of Catalina Aragon…

…and the time she wanted to throttle Anne…

But didn’t.

______

_RING RING_

_RING RING_

“What?” Catalina snapped, walking into Anne’s room,

The fallen girl was stretched out, dramatically, across her bed. Resembling a car crash victim trying to pull themselves out of the road, as opposed to an idiot with a broken leg brought on entirely through some ridiculous series of events. Anne was writhing as well as she could without disturbing her leg and whining pathetically as she waved her empty glass. While at least glad to see Anne in good spirits, Catalina still rolled her eyes at the show.

In the back of her mind, the Spanish woman wondered if it were too late to back out of the room and pretend she never saw the Oscar worthy dramatics going on here. But Anne had seen her and now was swinging her cup in the general direction of the elder woman. Catalina should have known Anne wouldn’t just lay down and rest, the joker of the house was never one for long silences. It was the only way anyone knew she was upset, when Serious Anne came out.

“Linaaaa….I’m dying!”

“You’re not dying,” Catalina replied in deadpan, “You just messed up your leg, you’re going to be fine.”

“Not because of that!” Anne argued, then took on a gravelly voice, “I’m dying…of…*cough*…dehydration.”

She then chose to go limp, it would have looked like she had truly fainted if not for the beady little eyes that kept peaking up at the woman stood at the door. The tongue lolling out was a nice touch though. Catalina just sighed and snatched the glass, immediately perking Anne up again.

“What do you want?”

“Hmm…”

“Anne…”

“Shhh!” Anne hushed, “I’m thinking…”

Catalina bit her tongue, desperately trying to remind herself that God wouldn’t like her smacking an injured woman. No matter how tempting it was.

“...surprise me!”

Man, oh man how Catalina wanted to smack that smug look off of her dumb face.

“Fine.”

“I love youuuu!”

“Fuck off.”

Catalina slammed the door behind her before Anne could yell “Language!” using her Jane impression. She went downstairs and grabbed the lemonade off the side, pouring it into the cup. It was the closest non-alcoholic drink and Catalina really couldn’t be bothered going all the way into the kitchen. So with the lemonade procured she went back upstairs to throw it at….give it to the patient. When she walked in Anne was watching Netflix on her laptop, she grinned as the took the drink.

“Hmm…” Anne hummed after taking a sip,

Her face did not look happy.

“What now?”

“Nothing…just,” Anne looked skeptuical, “Lemonade, really?”

“What’s wrong with lemonade?”

“Nothing!” Anne defended, “I’m just more of a coke girl, this is fine.”

“Good.”

Catalina turned to the door.

“Though I have had a traumatic day.”

Catalina paused.

“And I can’t go and get another drink myself…but it’s fine! I’ll just have coke in a few months when my poor mangled leg is healed.”

Catalina turned round and took the glass, spinning on her heal and storming downstairs. Stomping her way to the kitchen she dumped the lemonade down the sink. Taking the coke from the fridge she vaguely considered spitting in it but ultimately decided to be the better person (plus the slight fear that messing with Anne now would mean repercussions later). She poured the drink and tried to resist the urge to just leave the house. Heading back upstairs, she took a deep breath before going into the room. Anne was injured, Catalina had to play nice.

“Thank you very much!” Anne grinned taking the drink,

Then the injured woman began staring at the cup disapprovingly.

“What now?” Catalina asked, irritation seeping into her tone now,

“It’s just…”

“What!?”

“...no tiny umbrella?”

“For fuck sake…”

“I’M INJURED!”

“YOU’RE A PAIN IN THE ASS!”

_____

_RING RING_

_RING RING_

Catalina groaned, why did Anne have to wait until the climax of the telenovela to demand attention!?

Pausing the TV the woman stood and marched upstairs for the sixth time in the last two hours. At some point she was sure she’d find no excuse not to ram that bell down Anne's stupid throat. Walking into Anne’s room she was surprised to find the injured woman looking, for lack of a better word, sheepish. Okay, that was enough to warrant the interruption. If there was one thing Anne Boleyn never was, it was shy.

“You rang?”

Anne couldn’t look at her, “I need your help.”

Catalina raised an eyebrow, “Okay…”

“...”

“Are you going to tell me what you need?”

“I need…” Anne began, before getting shy again,

“You need…? C’mon, help me out here.” Catalina was starting to worry,

"..."

"Anne?"

“I need to pee.” She blurted,

The older woman blinked, “So?”

“Soo…I can’t really…uhh…get there by myself.”

“Right,” Catalina still didn’t get the nerves, “You need help getting to the bathroom?”

“Yeah,” Anne admitted, “And…sitting down and getting up.”

Ah…NOW Catalina understood.

“No way!”

She turned to flee.

“Please, I’m desperate and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t an emergency.”

The Spanish woman studied her a moment, Anne did indeed look desperate. Hell, she wasn’t even smirking. Making her decision and instantly regretting it, Catalina ran a hand through her hair before jabbing a finger at the other woman.

“We never speak of this again, deal?”

Anne scoffed, “Like I’d want to tell people.”

“Deal?” Catalina repeated,

Anne rolled her eyes but nodded.

“Deal.”

_____

It was quiet….too quiet.

Anne hadn’t rung for anything in over an hour and to be honest, once the initial joy of peace wore off, Catalina was beginning to worry. Truth was that she was probably asleep, but something about the silence felt weird. Like Anne was intentionally being silent. Catalina though this because when she went up to use the bathroom earlier, she could have sworn she heard a noise coming from the room. With the others being back soon, she hadn’t been too concerned but the longer she sat in the silent house the more uneasy she felt.

So before the worry could eat her alive, she decided to just go and check on her patient under the guise of telling her that Jane would be back with Mary and Eddie soon. Catalina walked up the stairs for the nth time that day, only this time it was without the annoyance of being summoned or the urgency of having to pee. When she got to Anne’s room she paused for a moment, just listening. She could hear little noises from inside, this meant Anne was definitely awake.

Pushing open the door, Anne looked up startled. Catalina took in the scene before her, trying to work out if everything was okay. Anne was sat up, hands on her injured leg as though she were cradling it.

“You okay, Anne?” Catalina asked, genuinely concerned,

“Uh yeah never better!” Anne, in her faux enthusiasm, shifted her leg slightly and winced, “Ow!”

Catalina immediately moved to stop her moving, pushing her to lay back again as she herself sat on the side of the bed.

“It’s you’re leg isn’t it? It’s hurting again.”

Anne stayed quiet.

“Lucky for you it’s been well over four hours since your last dose and the doctor prescribed you pain-killers for two weeks.”

“No!” Anne looked up, almost panicked and taking Catalina completely off guard, “I-I’m fine, I don’t need pills.”

Catalina remembered this look, the one occupying Anne’s face. Back when Anne was first detoxing, she would have occasional fits of rage where she would break things. Afterwards she would always have this shameful look on her face, as though she were a child that needed to be scolded for taking cookies from the cookie jar. Usually Jane would offer her reassurance, she would tell her that they knew it wasn’t intentional. But Catalina lacked Jane’s tact, she and Anne had more of a frenemies vibe. The matriarch felt out of her element.

“Anne,” Catalina sighed, “It’s me. Cut the bullshit.”

Anne looked at her, “I can’t take the pills.”

“Why?”

“...”

“Hey,” She tried, “I’ve seen you at your absolute worst, I’m not going to judge whatever this is.”

It was true. Catalina had held Anne’s hair back as she threw up the morning after a big night out. She had dodged plates Anne had thrown without threatening repercussions. She had paid for the rehab clinic because she wanted to help Anne get well. Hell, when Anne ran to her and begged her to take in her cousin because the youngest had nowhere to go - Catalina welcomed her no questions asked. Despite whatever banter they had going on, Anne knew the older woman always had her back. They fought but it was never serious.

Lina was one of few people Anne truly trusted.

“What if I take the pills,” Anne began shakily, “And I can’t stop.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, we know I have an adictive personality.” Anne continued, sounding distressed, “What if I get addicted to the pills? Because people do y’know, on TV. Or what if once I come off them I crave something else to numb the pain and I start drinking again. I don’t want to put you all through that especially Eddie or Mary…”

“Anne,” Catalina grabbed her shoulders, “Breathe.”

Shakily, Anne took a deep breath. Tears finally rolling from her eyes down to the sheets.

“Lina, I can’t…” Anne continued, “I can’t go back to that place again, I can’t. I can’t do that to you or Jane or…oh God Kitty. I need to be the strong one. I need to be strong for her, if I leave her too she wont be able to handle it.”

“You’re worrying about something that’s not going to happen.”

Anne just kept mumbling her worries whilst crying into her lap.

“Look at me,” Catalina said, gently grabbing her face and turning it towards her, “The fact you’re thinking about all this, feeling this upset about potentially relapsing - it means you wont go back there. Before, there was nothing stopping you from drinking but now there is. We aren’t going to let you relapse and if you do we'll drag you back.”

Anne smiled slightly at the sentiment, “I don’t trust myself.”

Catalina thought for a moment, “What if I give you the pills? Only enough for each dose. Then you don’t have to trust yourself, but we will be working on that.”

Anne gave a quiet giggle, Catalina was happy to hear it but sad it wasn’t Anne’s usual boisterous laughter.

“You just have to trust me.” Catalina told her, “Can you do that?”

Anne nodded.

“You’re one of the few people I CAN trust.”

“Good.”

The calm that fell over the room was blissful and Catalina was glad Anne was feeling better. Grabbing the pill bottle off the side, she handed her the dosage and watched Anne take them. However, after a moment the patient looked uncomfortable again.

“What is it? Your leg?”

Anne shook her head, looking scared.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“...”

“Anne?”

“I have to pee again.”

"For fuck sake!"


	8. Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Seymour finally puts her foot down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave prompts :)

** **Henry** **

** **

Jane felt like she was going to be sick.

She had taken the day off work to go to the courthouse for mediation between her and Henry’s lawyers. It would be the final chance of getting everything sorted without taking things before a judge. The fact that Henry had refused to acknowledge the divorce at all for years and then just dragging the whole thing out to spite Jane made her so angry. She never was an angry person, the words kind and passive were often used to describe her instead. But Henry just managed to crawl under her skin in such a way that just looking at him filled her with fury.

And there he was, her dear husband! Sat across the literal negotiation table next to his smarmy looking lawyer. Despite herself, Jane couldn’t help but compare him to the young man she had initially been told she was to marry. Once upon a time, he was pretty handsome. Not overly so but enough to get quite a bit of female attention. He was a keen tennis player and used to maintain an athletic build. If you could believe it, Henry also had a musically poetic side. He would write Jane poems and songs in the beginning.

But overtime things changed. Henry blew his knee out during a big match, just after Jane told him she was pregnant. He blamed her for throwing him off his game and the resentment grew. From passive aggressive comments to affairs, eventually leading to him striking Jane whenever she spoke out against him. The first time he did it, he had apologised and promised not to again. The second time he apologised but no promise. The third was a mumbled apology and then for the fourth, fifth and sixth and so on she got nothing. It was like the mask fell and the monster was revealed.

Jane WAS passive, she WAS kind and because of this she edited her behaviour. She stopped challenging him, stopped doing anything that may make him fly off the handle. Jane never admonished him, she never fought back or walked away. Even as he screamed abuse at her, she stood there and took it. Every insult, every barb - Jane would stay stood before him and stand there like she were made of stone. It wasn’t because she was brave, or that she was afraid of him. She stood there because…what else could she do? What else could she do besides put up with his viciousness?

Better.

She could do better, she just never believed it before.

When he struck Edward that was the moment she realised what she had brought her son into. Even if Henry had been right, that he was as good as she’d get or that nobody but him would love her - that shouldn’t have mattered. Because to Jane, she would rather go unloved than subject her son to this fat brute. So now here they were, sat either side of the table. Her glaring, him smirking. His normal, egotistical smirk that meant he thought he was going to win. But little did he know, Jane would not be signing anything unless she would walk away afterwards with full custody.

Jane Seymour had finally put her foot down.

“Okay Miss Seymour,” Henry’s lawyer, Mr Cromwell, began, “I’ll cut to the chase. My client is willing to offer you half the money in your joint account, half your shared assets within the marital home and sole ownership of the summer house. In return all he would like is his family home, no alimony and week on week off custody of your son Edward Henry Tudor.”

Joan, Jane’s lawyer, looked at her. She leaned in close so that the men on the other side would struggle to hear.

“That’s not a bad deal.” Joan told her,

“No.” Jane whispered back, “I don’t accept it.”

“Jane…”

“It’s my money, what little I have left anyway.” Jane interrupted, “I just want my son.”

Joan looked conflicted but nodded and both women turned back to the opposing party. Jane had been warned that Henry was planning to use his money to stretch this out and bankrupt her, but she had to fight for Eddie. Nobody else was going to fight for him, certainly not Henry. The second Edward became inconvenient to him…Jane didn’t want to think about it.

“No deal.”

Cromwell raised an eyebrow, “Really? What do you want? The cars? Tennis court---”

“Nothing.” Jane replied,

“Ms Seymour, I advise you let me speak.” Joan began,

“No!” Jane snapped, “I want nothing from you, Henry. I just want full custody of MY son.”

“Pfft.” Henry scoffed, “Not happening, a boy needs his Dad. He’ll grow up a pansy if raised by you lot in your women commune or whatever.”

“One - It’s called a boarding house,” Jane told him, ignoring Joan trying to shut her up, “And two - I’d rather him be there as opposed to trapped in your toxicity.”

“Toxicity?” Henry almost laughed,

“Abuse.” Jane growled, “You hit him once, you hit me a lot more than that. You’re violent rages, constant drinking…toxic.”

Cromwell smirked, leaning back in his chair, “And do you have any proof of these allegations?”

Joan finally got a word in, “Photos of bruises left on Edward Tudor’s cheek.”

Henry shrugged, “She did it.”

“I would never lay a hand on my son!”

“Then prove it.” Henry was loving this and it made Jane’s blood boil,

“It seems to me Miss Seymour,” Cromwell added, “If he was ‘abusive’ as you say, why didn’t you call the police? Or leave sooner? To be honest we can all see that you’re the one being emotional while my client has been nothing but calm during our entire interaction.”

“Probably her time of the month.” Henry snorted, “She was always a beastly woman when on the rag.”

Jane gaped, genuinely too angry and disgusted to speak.

Henry smacked the table lightly, “That’s my offer. Take it or leave it. But if this goes to court, you’ll never see your son again.”

Glaring at him, Jane felt the cogs start moving in her brain. She could feel Joan’s eyes staring a hole into the side of her face but once again Jane stood firm. Eyes locked with those of her soon to be ex husband. As if she were made of stone. She knew Joan wanted her to take the deal, to end up with something rather than nothing. What chance would she stand? Joan was only representing her at a low rate as a favour. Jane had nothing. Only Edward. Taking this deal would be a gamble. What else could she do?

Better.

For Eddie she would do better.

“I’ll see you in court.” She spat,

Then Jane stood and walked out of the room, leaving a gawping Henry still stuck in between the arms of his chair.

______

Anna had offered to pick her up from the courthouse.

She was the only one with a car and while she didn’t like taking days off, taking a half day to help Jane was a given. Anna had always felt a kinship with Jane. While Jane looked after everyone, Anna made sure to always keep an eye on her in return. The blonde represented a place where the German could have easily ended up in if she hadn’t moved to the UK. It was like a weird form of survivors guilt. Besides, Henry was a dick and all the girls in the boarding house wanted him to get what was coming to him.

After a few hours sat out in the car checking emails, Anna finally saw the courthouse door open. Jane walked out with her lawyer. They seemed to be in a pretty serious conversation and as Jane said goodbye and got closer to the car, Anna noticed she wasn’t overjoyed. She assumed this to mean the mediation hadn’t gone well. Jane still offered a small smile as she got in, then leant back in the chair and sighed.

“We’re going to court.” She confirmed,

“I’m sorry.”

Jane groaned, “I ran my stupid mouth and rejected what he offered.”

“What was the offer?” Anna asked,

“Money and fifty-fifty custody.” Jane told her, “Joan wanted me to take it.”

Anna hummed, placing a comforting hand on her friend’s shoulder. Jane let out a sniffle, ever prepared the German handed her the tissue packet from the glove compartment. After wiping her tears away, Jane turned to her - eyes swimming with uncertainty.

“Should I have taken the offer?”

Now usually Anna stayed out of the drama. A self proclaimed apathetic optimist - she thinks things will turn out for the best but if it doesn’t who cares!? But there was something about how Jane looked right now. So open, so vulnerable. It was a side everyone else had never really seen. The girls went to her when they were at their lowest, it wouldn’t be fair if Anna didn’t repay the favour. So she cupped Jane’s cheeks and looked her dead in the eye.

“You fight that bastard at every step.” Anna told her, “You fight and fight until you’ve nothing left to give and then you keep going. Because I know you Jane - Eddie is your world and we ALL support you in this.”

“But what if he takes everything--”

Anna pulled away, “If you need money, I have it. If you need Eddie babysat so you can meet with Joan, Kat or Anne are ready and waiting. If you need to rant after a hard day, Lina will be ready with a glass of wine. Hell, I’m sure Cathy has law books at her store! We got you Jane, he can’t take us away. I promise.”

Jane sighed, “I need evidence of abuse.”

“We’ll think of something.”

The blonde smiled and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Anna.”

Anna smiled to herself, glad her words had offered comfort.

“I got you. Always."


	9. Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat finds a way to help Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh...y'all might want to start leaving some fluffy/fun prompts because it's going to get dark....

** **Spinning** **

** **

Did you know pole dancing is harder than it looks?

It requires intense upper body strength and top physical fitness just to pull yourself up. Getting the momentum going was another level. When Mr Culpepper took over the Scarlet Harlot, all the girls who had previously been behind the bar had been asked to do one dance a week. With her history, Kat had understandably been nervous but in a sick and twisted way, her trauma made it easier. She knew how to move, how to look. It had all been taught to her long before it should have been. She was a natural. One dance a week soon became two, then three.

Kat was shocked to say that she enjoyed it. Not the leering men or the occasional grabs, but taking control of her body. Nobody was forcing her to take her clothes off, she was doing it by choice. Kat was in control of her routine and with that came a weird sense of power. This was the delusion she filled her head with so that she could go to work without wanting to barf. It was the lie she had to believe to be able to look at herself in the mirror. Then again, men had always used her up and thrown her away. Why would this be different?

Once a slut always a slut.

Still, she liked this part. When she was choreographing, in her element whilst creating. She would pull herself up onto the pole and just start spinning round it as fast as she could. The first time doing this had nearly made her throw up on the stage but overtime it became her favourite part of the show. Spinning round and round, nothing but the sound of blood rushing in her ears and then Kat would giggle like a little girl on merry-go-round.

Kat spun and spun, slowly letting herself slide down the pole until she lay gracefully on the floor. Then she would climb up and do it again. Nothing to over think or drama to get her head around, just the world blurring around her and finally allowing Kat to be completely at ease. But alas all good things must come to an end and when Kat’s back hit the floor for a fourth time, she looked up to see her co-worker Bessie standing there in her practise clothes. It was Friday afternoon and Kat was choreographing her final dance for next week.

“You done for today, Kate?”

Ah yes, here there was no Katherine or Kat or Kitty. She was Kate - a separate person from the girl she was at home. On stage she was known as ‘The Queen’ because before her first performance she found a tiara backstage and went with it. Kitty could be fun and innocent, be the model sister/cousin/daughter that the women at the house needed. Kate was…well a whore.

“Yeah,” Kate smiled, standing up, “Guess what?”

“What?”

“Mr Culpepper is letting me start cashing up at the end of the night.” She grinned,

Bessie snorted, walking to the DJ booth to load up her music, “You are the only person I know who would get excited by that.”

“I used to help out at my Step-Grandmother’s office.” Kat just shrugged to hide a shiver at the memories, “I want a real job one day. This is a step in the right direction.”

Bessie smirked but nodded, “I get that. This place sucks, did I tell you about the client I had the other night?”

Kat shook her head.

“Fat, tall, ginger asshole throwing around Daddy’s money. Smacked my ass as I walked by and security saw.” Bessie explained, “Idiot tried to beat up security, yelling and swearing - it was intense.”

“Woah, did he get banned?” Kat asked,

“Nah,” Bessie sighed, “He’s a friend of Culpepper’s so as long as he doesn’t start trouble again he’s letting it slide.”

Kat frowned, Mr Culpepper didn’t seem the type to have friends like that. Sure, he had his creepy moments but he DID own a strip club so he was hardly a saint.

“If you ask him I’m sure he’ll let you see the CCTV tape.” Bessie shrugged, “It’s crazy, fat man freaks out completely unprovoked.”

Before they could continue their conversation, the door to Culpepper’s office opened. Thomas Culpepper was a handsome man and Kat had found him to be quite kind and caring. He would pay for her drinks on the work nights out and made sure she got home safe, he let her rant to him about whatever mild inconvenience had upset her and he had pulled some strings to help her get some more experience with NORMAL job roles. Like filing and end of day banking.

Kat had slowly found somewhat of a friend in Culpepper. They could have a laugh when she worked behind the bar and if she began getting overwhelmed or anxious on stage she could always find him watching. He would send her a comforting smile, prompting her to continue. It had been so long since she had been able to make a real friend, for obvious reasons she had found it hard to trust people - especially men. But Culpepper seemed…different. There was no expectation with him, no chemistry. Only friendship.

“Kate!” He called with his usual smile, “Can you pop in for a moment? I just remembered something I forgot to show you on the system.”

_Katherine, would you come in my office a moment? I have something special for you…_

Kat blinked and the memory faded, “Uhh…yeah!”

Where the hell had that come from?

Saying goodbye to Bessie, Kat walked into the office and Culpepper gestured for her to sit at the desk. He stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Kat immediately felt the hands of someone else holding her down and stiffened. Not noticing, Thomas didn’t remove them and instead began talking her through the system. As she tried to ground herself so that she could at least take SOME of what he was saying in, Kat noticed a picture on his desk. It was of Culpepper, he was stood in a group of men. One of whom appeared to be the tall, large, ginger man that Bessie had told her about.

Kat didn’t know why she took notice of it. But it felt important.

Only once the image was committed to memory did she finally get distracted enough to take in the instructions Culpepper gave her.

Wondering why that mystery man looked familiar…

_____

The next day, Kat lay on the couch drawing in her sketchbook.

She always drew what she felt, usually centring the scene around this same little girl. At the moment said girl was resting in a field. Kat was halfway through drawing the picnic blanket under her, humming softly to herself. The drawing represented her relaxed emotional state, the picnic also marking that she was starting to get hungry. It was rare to find someone alone in the living room, other than Catalina of course. But for once everyone else had something to do and Kat still had a couple hours before work.

Catalina was grocery shopping and Anna had offered to drive her. Anne and Cathy were working and Mary was off at a friends house for the day. This left Kat, Jane and Eddie behind but the elder woman was currently getting her son ready for a weekend at his dad’s. To be honest, Kat was kind of glad she was home with Jane. Whenever Eddie left his mother would get really down and became extra clingy with Kat. Not that the younger woman minded, she liked Jane mothering her at times. Kat’s own mother had died when she was a kid, it was nice to be able to pretend someone loved her for a while.

Sure, she had Anne but Anne had her own life.

Kat didn’t really have anybody else.

Thank God the doorbell rang and broke her from the dark spiral her thoughts were teetering on the edge of. She could hear Jane and Eddie coming down the stairs, the mother hen clucking through the list of things her chick should have packed in his backpack. The doorbell rang again, followed by a single bang on the door. A sign of the beasts impatience. Jane caught Kat’s eyeroll and chuckled before answering the door. Smile dropping completely as she did so.

Kat hadn’t met Henry before and that was very intentional. Jane tried to limit the contact he had with the other women in the house. Part of the young artist was curious as to what he looked like, Jane refused to even talk about Henry and this whole man of mystery thing was intriguing to this bored teen. She craned her neck trying to see past Jane from her spot on the couch, when the blonde bent down to peck Eddie’s forehead, Kat’s heart stopped.

On their doorstep was a man…

A tall man…

A tall, fat man…

A tall, fat, ginger man who strongly resembled the one in the picture on Culpepper’s desk.

Kat ducked out of view, suddenly afraid Henry may recognise her from the bar. Her brain started ticking as quickly as it could. This was the closest her two lives had ever come to colliding and she was terrified. Lord knows what Anne will do if she finds out. It’d be worse than her exploding, she’d go atomic. Serious Anne was scary, quiet Anne was worse. Ergo Kitty was now laying as flat as she could on the sofa. Head spinning as she imagined how bad getting caught would be.

Wait…

Didn’t Jane say that she had no evidence of Henry’s abusive nature?

Her mind turned to the CCTV video at the club. If she could get that video, it may prove to the court that he’s a piece of shit. Bessie said the whole thing was unprovoked, plus being in a place like that would not look good at a custody hearing. But would Culpepper give it to her? He’s Henry’s friend and while that disgusted Kat she understood that loyalty was sometimes blind to faults. Maybe she should just ask him for it? Culpepper was a nice guy, surely if Kat explained the situation he would help her. She could even offer extra shifts or something to compensate for any trouble he got from Henry.

Yeah, the next time she gets a chance she’ll ask.

Jane was desperate and Kat wanted to help.

Besides, the worst he could do is say no…

Right?


	10. Mary's Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively titled: Catalina sends Anne to threaten a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from Victoria_Arouet - I did edit the prompt a little I hope this is okay!

** **Mary’s Boyfriend** **

** **

When Cathy finally left her cave that day she was surprised to find Catalina directly outside the door.

The layout of Trastámara House meant that Catalina would have no reason to be this end of the hallway. The first floor of the house had three hallways in kind of a Y shape. S o you would come through the front door downstairs and immediately be facing the staircase, the living room through an archway on your left. If you then went up the stairs, you would see the three hallways branching off.

The hallway on the right stretched back along the staircase to the front door, this was where Catalina and Mary’s rooms were. The hallway straight ahead from the stairs had the cousin’s rooms on the right side and the hallway and the one on the left ran all across the length of the large living room. This made it the longest hallway of the three and was where Cathy, Anna, Jane and Edward’s rooms were located. There were wooden railings opposite the bedrooms in the left and right hallway, allowing a view of the living room and the staircase respectively.

Cathy’s room was the furthest from the stairs so it was safe to say Catalina had no real reason to be standing there. If it were to speak to Cathy she would have either yelled up the stairs or texted. Besides, she was stood looking over the railing into the living room below meaning she almost definitely wasn’t there to speak to her favourite God-Daughter. Peeking past her, Cathy could only just see the top of Mary’s head from the angle. The girl sitting on the couch downstairs. But she could also hear the thirteen year old giggling.

“Lina?”

Catalina jumped and spun round, finger to her lips as if to shush her. Cathy just raised an eyebrow and followed the silent command to join the elder in looking over the side. Just as suspected, Mary was sat on the couch giggling. However, the boy also on the couch who was making her laugh peaked Cathy’s interest. Mary was not the ‘giggly’ type, she was always more calculated and sarcastic. Kat and Anne always referred to her as ‘a savage’.

“Who’s he?” Cathy whispered,

Catalina shrugged, annoyed, “Some boy from school.”

“I thought Eddie was the only exception to the ‘no boys allowed’ rule?”

“He is,” Lina snapped, “She said she was bringing a friend round to study and I…”

“You didn’t think to ask?” Cathy looked amused,

Catalina sight and brought her hands up to her face, “She’s thirteen. I don’t want to have to kill a child.”

“So get rid of him.”

“And have Mary hate me forever?” Catalina asked sarcastically, “That child can hold a grudge, she still hasn’t forgiven me for accidentally washing ‘the magic’ out of her stuffed bear when she was six.”

“Wonder where she learned that from…”

At the death glare she recieved Cathy quickly changed the subject.

“Maybe he’s not so bad?”

Catalina sent her a look and nodded her head over the side, “Just watch.”

Looking confused, Cathy peaked over the side. Mary was distracted reading her textbook and so barely noticed the onlooker. The bookworm eyed the boy suspiciously, noting that he was looking around the room in a shifty way. As if he were doing something wrong. Then he spotted one of Cathy’s first edition novels on the coffee table. Not exactly expensive, but definitely worth some money to the right buyer. To Cathy’s horror, he looked to check Mary was distracted and snatched to book into his rucksack before leaning back on the sofa.

“He must pay for his sins.” She muttered, voice dangerously low,

Catalina hummed, “He took one of my ornaments too.”

“You have to kick him out.”

“I can’t.” Catalina sighed, “Don’t you remember the goldfish incident? What Mary did when she found out?”

“Ah yes…when she set Anne’s bed on fire.” Cathy nodded, “You ever considered getting your daughter therapy?”

“Many times, but that’s not the issue right now.”

Cathy thought for a moment.

“What if…someone else did it? Got rid of him?”

“Look, Cathy - I don’t know what sort of mafia connections one can get in a bookshop but--”

“No!” Cathy said a little too loud causing both to flinch and quickly check they were still unnoticed, they were, “I’m talking about someone who really wouldn’t care about messing up Mary’s date, in fact they would rather enjoy it.”

“...Anne?”

“Who else?”

_____

Surprisingly, Anne didn’t even need to be told the full story.

Cathy and Catalina had knocked on her door and told her about Mary’s date downstairs and the woman immediately left her room to torture the couple. The eldest of the house had just shrugged, maybe Anne’s mischievous nature was good for something after all. As the agent of chaos made her way downstairs she spotted a young man on the couch whom she did not recognise. She also saw him eyeing one of Kat’s chokers that she had left on the side table before he took it and snuck the item into his pocket.

See that was ultimately his biggest mistake. Because before, Anne was only going to annoy Mary. Now she had to destroy her little boyfriend as per the rules of big cousin-ing. Anything less than murder would be a mercy, though as she spotted Catalina and Cathy back at their vigil on the upstairs hallway - she probably couldn’t get as evil as she would like. Still, if anyone could cause enough carnage to send someone running from the boarding house before proper intervention it was Anne Boleyn.

Taking a running start, Anne bounded over the back of the sofa and landed in between Mary and the thief. She bounced a little when she made impact and scared the daylights out of the couple.

“Hey guys, whatcha doing!?” Anne asked, overly cheerful,

“Uhh…” The boy stammered,

“Anne…” Mary growled, “Go away, we’re busy.”

“Really? Doing what?” Anne played it completely oblivious, snatching Mary’s work book from the coffee table, “Oh, sociology? I loved sociology at school, let me help you guys study!”

“That’s really not necessary--” Mary attempted, trying to save face,

“Now, now, Mary.” Anne gently scolded, with an evil look in her eye, “You broke the rules and brought a boy into the house, you must deal with the consequences.”

Mary scoffed and chose to look past Anne at the boy, “I’m so sorry about her, Philip. She isn’t house trained.”

“Rude.”

“It’s fine,” Philip grinned, “Worst things to have than two beautiful women on the couch with me.”

Cathy shuddered from where she stood above them. _Gross._

“Mary’s not a woman, she is a foetus.” Anne dead panned back,

The younger girl began stammering, unable to form a sentence due to the embarrassment.

“Actually I think Catalina has some foetus-Mary photos around her somewhere--”

“Drinks!?” Mary shouted standing, “Philip would you like a drink?”

“Sure…” Philip replied awkwardly, “Water, if that’s okay.”

“Pfft, water?” Anne snickered, “Booooring, where’s the fizz!?”

“Some people don’t want diabetes by age thirty.” Mary seethed,

“Some people aren’t living life to the fullest.” Anne retorted, “What ever happened to YOLO?”

Mary groaned in frustration and stormed to the kitchen. Not wanting to be further embarrassed by her mother’s boarder. The moment she was out of ear shot, Anne grabbed the letter-opener off the coffee table and waved it threateningly at Philip who suddenly went wide eyed.

“Listen here David--”

“Philip.”

“Christopher.” Anne’s face now left no room for argument, “You need to put back all the shit you stole and get the fuck out.”

“O-Or what?” He tried to be brave, bless him, “You’ll shiv me with the letter opener.”

“No…” Anne looked up to their witnesses, “I’ll set them on you.”

Philip looked up and locked eyes with Catalina, stilling in surprise.

Anne leaned close and whispered in his ears, “Cathy likes the thrill of the hunt so I’m sure they’ll give you a ten second head start.”

Philip gulped.

Safe to say when Mary returned to the living room, she was sad to see Philip was gone. Leaving only a small pile of stolen goods behind. Obviously, she blamed Anne and yelled at her for a good ten minutes. Then she stormed away to sulk in her room, leaving Anne who still looked indifferent. She was content that had done her duty. Cathy was happy to have her book returned. Catalina was just glad that boy was gone.

And that Mary didn’t know she had set Anne on him.

That was something that she would take to the grave.

She did NOT want her bed set on fire.


	11. One of the Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Anna's work night out and she's in for a shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people predicted this. Including prompts/ideas from Arugula_Salad.

** **One of the Boys** **

** **

Anna groaned for the nth time that evening.

“Nobody’s making you go.” Catalina called from the couch,

Glaring at her through the reflection of the hallway mirror as she straightened her shirt, Anna stewed silently in the hallway. Tonight was the executives night out and, as she had promised, the German would be attending. To avoid running into any clients and ruining the company image, they held these events out of town. Tonight’s venue was some dingy strip club in the middle of nowhere and she really did not want to go. The last thing she wanted was to be associated with a group of womanizing dude-bros. But it felt like she had no choice.

Tonight she was with the in crowd, everyone knew those in Asshole Matt’s clique got special perks. Anna was doing what she had to do to advance her career and you can’t win if you don’t play. Sure, it made her question her own integrity but the ends would justify the means. Or at least they better because otherwise Anna was sure she’d yeet someone out a window. Preferably Matt.

“So where are you going?” Jane asked, walking up to brush a few of Anna’s hairs into place,

“They’re dragging me to some strip club,” Anna told her, trying to remember the name, “Scarlet Harlot, I think?”

Jane set her jaw, “A strip club, huh?”

Anna couldn’t register that Jane’s voice tinged slightly with jealousy. She couldn’t help it, something didn’t sit right with her about Anna being surrounded by beautiful, naked women. To justify it to herself, she put it down to disliking her friend partaking in the objectification of women. Yeah…that’s what she really thought and totally not the footnote of some book Anne left out.

“I’m going to drive,” Anna told her, “That way I have an excuse not to drink. Then I just have to last a couple of hours.”

“I think Kat works near there.” Anne called from the couch, “She had one of their business cards, said they were handing it out in the bar.”

“I’ll see if she wants a ride home then.” Anna decided,

You…

You can all see where this is going right?

Tonight would not end well.

_____

Anna pulled into a parking spot at the back of the club.

Sighing to herself as she spotted her co-workers waiting outside, laughing at some inevitably sexist joke told by Matt. Rolling her shoulders to ease the tension, she got out of the car and walked over. She was beginning to worry about Kat working out here, it looked like a dump. In fact if she went back to her car later and the wheels HAVEN’T been stolen she would be shocked. Still, she only brought it as an excuse to stay sober. She wondered how far Kat’s bar was from the club, there wasn’t much else round here.

To their credit, the other executives looked happy to see her - cheering as she joined them. Asshole Matt even clapped her on the back, it made her cringe but it was a sign of acceptance. They made their way past the bouncer and inside. It was just as bad as Anna expected and yet it still shocked her a little to see. Scantily clad women walking around ignoring the gazes of lusting men sat in the red chairs around the stage. Though in a way, it looked very high end. The décor was fancy and in some ways the “no touching” signs gave it some extra class.

When they walked in Matt immediately got the attention of one of the women walking round with a tray. She led them to the back of the room to what Anna assumed was some sort of VIP booth. There was a good view of the stage where currently a naked woman was dancing. Making sure to sit in one of the extra chairs, rather than in the booth itself, Anna couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. Not because of the nudity, Anna had seen her fair share of naked women, but more nudity in the context. These girls were stunning, beautiful from head to toe.

To be honest it made Anna feel self-conscious.

Seeing her co-workers drooling over these girls made her stomach churn. Everything about it just made her feel bad about herself. All of these women had to have some level of confidence, confidence that Anna didn’t have. She knew she shouldn’t envy their lives, they couldn’t be doing that great if they were taking their clothes off for money, but she could envy their confidence. She could envy their beauty.

“I heard The Queen is dancing tonight.” Eric shouted over the music,

“Yes!” Matt laughed, “She is a beauty, the things I would do if she gave private dances…”

Anna tried not to wrinkle her nose. Instead she took one of the drinks (she had ordered a coke) brought by the server and watched the girl on stage as she danced. It was actually pretty impressive, the girl was a good dancer. The way she moved around the stage, enticing the men to throw more and more money. It was art really, to the point where Anna wanted to clap when she finished but instead all the dancer got were some obscene comments yelled at her as she gathered up the singles.

_“And now welcome to the stage…”_

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad.

_“...her royal highness…”_

If she ignored the nudity and the gross heckling, the dancing was pretty good.

_“...The Queen!”_

Anna looked to the stage and her heart stopped.

If she made a list of people she was likely to see on that stage, Kat was not one of them. Hell she wouldn’t have even been on the same sheet of paper! Yet there she was, little baby Kat. Stood on that big stage, dressed in something that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Anna could hear her co-workers whistling and cheering but she could barely react. That was Kat. KAT! Swinging herself round a pole like it was nothing. She wanted to throw up.

No.

She wanted to storm up there and rip the girl off. Drag her out to the car and away from the invasive eyes of all the guys in the room. How often did she do this? The way she flew round the pole, holding herself upside down and stretching out to the catcalling of the crowd made Anna believe it was more often than she would ever want to know. Snapping into action, Anna got out her phone and subtly zoomed in the camera to snap a picture. Nobody would believe her without proof. Hell, Anna would never have believed it either.

“I knew you’d enjoy yourself.” Eric whispered in her ear, “She’s fucking gorgeous.”

Anna wanted to punch him in his fucking face. But refrained, instead she just tried to maintain her breathing. She could send the picture to Anne, let her know what was happening but not yet. Kat was owed a chance to explain, maybe this was her first time? Maybe this was all a misunderstanding?

Kat dropped down the pole landing in the splits and slowly stood. When her hand reached round to remove her bra, Anna had to look away. She couldn’t see this. She didn’t WANT to see this. Not Kat. Not bubbly, cheerful, INNOCENT Kat. The cheer from her table told her all she needed to know. When the song ended there was an uproar of cheering and whistling, by the time Anna looked back her friend had cleared up the money that had been thrown on to the stage and disappeared.

She made a decision and turned to tell her co-workers she was going to the bathroom.

Standing up and making her way out of the VIP area, Anna stormed to where a curtain was hung with the sign ‘PRIVATE ROOMS’ next to it. She’d seen girls going back here so she assumed the dressing rooms were back there too. Without pausing, she pushed through the curtain and ignored the bouncer that tried to stop her. She’d beat the shit out of anyone to get to Kat right now. The hallway was lined with curtained rooms, behind which Anna assumed the private dances happened.

God…did Kat do private dances? Did anybody ever hurt her?

All but kicking the door at the end of the hall down, Anna burst into the dressing room earning surprised looks from a number of girls in various state of undress.

“Excuse me you can’t come back here.” One called out, coming to stop her from getting further in,

Anna ignored her and looked around the room, locking eyes with a terrified looking Kat. She recognised her boss, Mr Culpepper, standing in front of her. His hand was on her bare shoulder and that only fuelled Anna’s fury. Kat snapped out of her shock and made her way over, pushing the other stripper away from her friend.

“It’s okay, Bess.” Kat said, softly, “She’s a friend of mine.”

The girl, Bess, nodded and went back to her station.

“Get dressed.” Anna snapped quietly, “We need to talk. NOW.”

Kat shakily nodded and quickly went to do so. Anna couldn’t help but notice the way Culpepper’s eyes followed her young friend. Like a wolf waiting to pounce on the little lamb.

“Kate.” He said gently,

_That’s not her name, asswipe._

“If you need to go for…family matters, then go. I’ll cash up tonight.” He said in obvious, faux kindness,

“Thank you, Mr Culpepper.”

“Kate, please.” He smiled, “Call me Tom.”

Kat smiled at him and finished getting her things, Anna was seething. Once Kat had returned to her, the younger girl grabbed her hand and led her out of the back entrance to the empty car park. Now that they were alone Anna finally let it out.

“Kat what the actual fuck!” Anna snapped,

Kat flinched.

“What the fuck!?” Anna repeated, pacing in front of her, “You…How…”

She didn’t know where to start, she was so angry. Kat just watched her, worrying her lip between her teeth. This was bad. Really bad.

“Please don’t freak out--”

“DON’T FREAK OUT!?” Anna didn’t know if she should laugh or cry, “It’s way too late for that! And trust me, my reaction will seem like a hissy fit compared to what Anne’s going to do.”

Kat’s eyes widened, “You can’t tell Anne.”

“And why not?”

“Because if you do, I will never forgive you.” Kat knew she was playing dirty, but she had no choice, “If Anne finds out she’ll go spare, what if she starts drinking again? You can’t put that on my shoulders.”

Anna stared at her, “Then what do I do? Forget about this? You know I can’t do that.”

“Just…” The younger girl sighed, “Give me time. I’ll tell her myself, I’m just trying to save enough money to stop.”

“Why did you even start?”

“I need this job,” Kat confessed, “And I’m good at it. I couldn’t turn down the money.”

Anna studied her. Searching for any hint of a lie.

“Promise me.”

“Huh?”

“Promise me you will tell Anne and soon.”

Kat hesitated.

“Katherine Howard, I swear to God…”

“I will, after Jane’s trial when she has the headspace to deal. I’ll tell her.”

“Promise me.” Anna repeated,

Kat sighed, “I promise.”

Once again, crossed fingers went unnoticed.

Anna ran a hand through her hair from the stress, “Get in the car. We’re going home.”

“What about your co-workers?” Kat asked, remembering Anna saying tonight was her work event,

The German woman shook her head.

“Fuck those guys. Let’s go home.”


	12. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne sets Jane up on Tinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Sexual Language/Dirty humour
> 
> I’m so sorry for the wait, between my other story and writers block I really struggled getting this one out.

** **Moving On** **

** **

Nobody knew how the subject got started.

They had been watching TV, on one of the rare nights in which everyone was home. Choosing to spend this evening together as a group, Catalina had suggested a movie night. Movie nights were sacred in Trastámara House. They held one every time a new person/new people moved in as a way of bonding and welcoming them into the fold. It had been a long time since they had all been able to get together like this and so obviously they wished to take advantage. Edward and Mary were upstairs doing their own thing, leaving the adults to put on whatever they wanted.

Cathy had gotten really into the foreign drama’s on Netflix, the latest one being ‘Run On’ - this Korean show about a track star and a translator. It was surprisingly entertaining, however they had found one issue with foreign drama’s in comparison to UK or American ones. The issue with Korean dramas especially were that they tended to have a lot of push and pull. In the ones that the women were used to the main characters usually had slept together within the first three episodes and then spend three seasons deciding how they felt about it. In foreign ones there were a lot of false starts and build up to a peck.

Anyway, being so used to immediately seeing the couple be together, it was frustrating to no end when the characters on screen were taking it so slowly. The stage they were at saw the main protagonists having already kissed but still tiptoeing around their feelings. At that particular moment the characters were sat on a step staring at each other. And Anne decided she couldn’t take one more second of the intense staring contest happening on screen.

“OH MY GOD JUST KISS HER ALREADY!”

“Shut up, Anne!” Catalina snapped, flinging a pillow at her,

“I’m sorry but like half of this fucking show is them staring at each other and not moving.” Anne seethed, “It’s driving me crazy!”

“Some people like taking this slow.” Jane reasoned,

“Yeah, Anne.” Kat smirked, “Not everyone gets off with Benny Jenson behind the bike sheds in Year 7 after a day of hand holding.”

Anne scoffed, taking it good naturedly and flinging the pillow at her cousin, “I told you that in confidence!”

“You had your first kiss in Year 7?” Anna asked, “What age is that?”

“11 to 12.” Cathy told her,

“Nice!”

Anne chuckled, “It was anything but nice, neither of us knew what we were doing and I swear the kid tried to swallow my face.”

“Yuck.”

“His jaw dislocated like an anaconda - true story!”

A laugh went round the room and everyone began ignoring the show. The conversation more interesting than the painful push and pull happening on screen.

“I was fourteen.” Anna contributed, “It was a stereotypical sleepover in which we decided to practice kissing.”

“So you kissed a girl?” Cathy asked,

“And I liked it!”

Another laugh flew around the group. They rarely got to have open talks like this, it was almost like they were teenagers again. Or a younger teenager, if you were Kat. The house never really discussed love or sexualities openly with one another. To be honest they just never really had the chance to sit down and talk in such a manner.

“I was eight.” Cathy offered, “I grabbed a girls face and kissed her like I was in a Bugs Bunny cartoon.”

“No way!” Anne shouted,

“Yeaah,” Cathy giggled, “We’d been watching it all day so we started recreating scenes.”

** **

“I was also eight,” Catalina spoke up, “Nothing amusing just a local boy during kiss chase.”

“Aww you were babies!” Kat cooed, “I was thirteen.”

“Who was it with?” Cathy asked,

Anna noticed Anne and Kitty exchanging a look, she’d been keeping a close eye on the younger girl recently and nothing slipped past her any more. The staring only lasted a moment, but she still caught the worry in the elder cousin’s eyes. She’d note that for later.

“I…don’t remember.” Kat shrugged,

Anna knew she was lying but since she had no idea why she would be, the older girl remained silent.

“Go on, Janey!” Anne declared, switching the gaze from her cousin, “How old were you?”

“Oh…I didn’t have my first kiss until I was 19.” Jane tucked some hair behind her ear, embarrassed, “On my wedding day.”

“Lame!”

“Shut up, Anne!” Catalina barked before looking back at Jane, “Have you really never been with any besides Henry?”

Jane shook her head, “I was raised to defend my virtue with my life.”

“Big oof.” Cathy sighed,

Suddenly, Kat sat bolt upright, “Oh my God! We should set Jane up on Tinder!”

“YES!” Was the screamed reply from Anne, highfiving her cousin,

“Oh, no - I don’t need a Tinder!” Jane looked a little scared, “Catalina…help…”

“Actually,” Catalina looked almost guilty, “Maybe getting back out there would be good for you.”

Jane gasped, “Et tu, Brute?”

“Honestly, Jane it might loosen you up a bit if you go and get good and fu--”

“Okay!” Anna spoke up, “Let’s stop before you give her an aneurysm.”

With everyone grumbling in disagreement. Jane got a chance to really think about it. It really wasn’t fair that Henry had been her first and only everything when she had definitely not been his in either regard. But, could she really handle online dating? She wasn’t the most tech-savy. Plus she was the type of person who needed an emotional connection in order to pursue a relationship. Though it was ironic that she hadn’t had that with her ex-husband, it being an arranged marriage and all. Maybe it would be good to get back out there. Not to get laid or even find a partner but just to get some experience dating.

Experience a part of youth culture she missed out on.

“Fine.” Jane decided, handing her phone to a shining Kat, “Katherine, would you make one for me?”

Kat giggled, but then sighed, “I promised I’d drop into work tonight, one of the girl’s is off sick.”

“Cold?” Anna spoke up, “Or something more…easily transmitted.”

Nobody noticed their eyes lock, the intensity of the look shared between them. The few jabs Anna had taken at Kat since finding out the truth had gone over everyone’s heads. She didn’t know if she were being to vague or if they understood but refused to make the connection due to it being Kat. Anna was a woman of her word, she would never say anything unless Kat was in danger. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t drop hints and Kat hated her for it.

“I’ll do it!” Anne declared, snatching the phone, “I’ll use some of your instagram photos…damn do you not have one where your less than 90% clothed?”

“90%?” Cathy asked,

“Her head.” Anne explained, tapping on the screen for a moment, “Okay, that’ll do. Now I need a good bio…”

“Young mum, looking for fun?” Kat suggested,

Jane went to deny that quickly. Kat snorted and got up to get ready for work, “I liked it.”

“No, no, no…it needs to be more sexy.” Anne said, “Never mention the kids off the bat.”

“Oh!” Catalina smirked, “How about; As a nurse I know I have 206 bones in my body. Want to give me another one?”

“NO WAY!” Jane errupted, scandalised,

“Catalina getting spicy!” Anne cheered, “I love it.”

“I did not expect that from you of all people.” Anna snorted, “Just put; Newly single, looking for some new experiences.”

“That’s nice.” Jane agreed,

“We can’t put that,” Anne sighed, “New experiences is like code for anal.”

“In what world!?” Cathy asked,

“Don’t blame me, I don’t make the rules for tinder.”

“Then who does?” Jane asked,

“Fuck boys mainly.” Was Catalina’s answer,

“Enough!” Jane’s mother voice came out and everyone shut up, “Put; Newly single and ready to get back out there.”

“GeT bAcK oUt ThErE.” Anne imitated, “What are you? 50?”

Anne looked up to meet Jane’s glare and immediately shrunk back and typed out her ideal bio. It was boring but so was Jane so Anne supposed it worked. Then came the fun part, swiping! The girls practically clamoured over each other to get a turn, Jane giving up on having any control of this early on.

“Is it bad I haven’t matched yet?” Jane asked after a while, still not sure how all this worked,

“Well given that Anne and Catalina can’t agree on anything,” Cathy soothed, “I don’t think they’ve swiped anyone for you to match with yet.”

“Oh! Oh!” Anne sat upright, “Here’s one!”

Catalina looked at the phone and laughed, “Oh yeah, total package.”

“Well who is it?” Jane asked, nervous,

“A Miss Anna Von Cleves.” Anne smirked, “Obviously we’re swiping her.”

Anna laughed and pulled out her own phone, “Here you go Jane, I’ll be your first match.”

A ding on Jane’s phone alerted them all to the match and a cheer went round the room. Nobody noticed Anne typing a reply until Anna’s own phone vibrated. She read it and snorted, showing Cathy who laughed.

“What did she say?” Catalina asked, curious,

Anna turned her phone to the room, displaying the message for them all to see.

**_**Jane:** _ **

_Send noodz, plz nd uwu xx_

“That’s it - give me back my phone, Boleyn!”

Maybe moving on would be more of a process than she thought.


	13. Lizzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A customer interaction causes some deep introspection from Anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I’m going to be focusing on this fic a bit more now since I finished my other Six! fic. This chapter is based off of prompts from Peripearl and Victoria_Arouet.

** **Lizzie** **

** **

For as much as she hated it, Anne was great at her job.

She had this natural gift of the gab and so selling products came naturally to her. Holbein Boutique was the closest the high street got to high fashion. Not that Anne cared much about that side of things. To be honest fashion and clothes were never her forte, but she could sell ice to an eskimo so it never really caused a problem. Plus Kat, Jane and Lina loved the discount and had decided Anne was never allowed to quit. Who was she to argue with them? Besides it wasn’t like she’d ever be fired either. Hans Holbein (the owner and designer) loved her! He found her firey attitude endearing. Anne was always honest to a fault too so he knew she would never cut corners or bullshit with him. It helped that he was a pretty good boss too.

In fact all things considered, Holbein Boutique was a pretty cool place to work. Hans was a great guy for giving Anne a chance after she got sober and she would never forget it. The work was pretty straight forward and she liked joking around with her co-worker Maggie. So why did she hate it so much? Easy. The customers. For some reason people thought that because someone worked in customer service, they were unable to disagree with whatever the customer said. It was like the gates of hell opened every day from 9am - 5pm and all the Karen’s, both male and female, flocked to the shopping centres to torture employees.

And yes. BOTH male and female Karen’s. It’s 2021 - Men can be unbearable white women too. It’s called equality.

Now, Anne had a smart mouth and little patience so reeling in what she really thought was extremely difficult. It was getting harder and harder to keep her mouth shut but Anne knew she couldn’t go off, no matter what. Losing her job over something that stupid was not worth the momentary pleasure it would provide. So to compensate, if Cathy knew she was on break and had a difficult customer in the store she would let Anne come and roast the hoe. Flambe Karen, as it were. That always felt good for both of them and helped reduce the tension that built in Anne over her work day.

Despite the amount of bad customers, and believe me - there were plenty, some faces just stay with you. It can be for the most ridiculous things, like the Mum that came in to buy her son a dress he liked so that he knew she supported his budding drag career or the teenage girl who had to return her prom dress because she bought it on her Daddy’s credit card without permission. These were the people that Anne remembered, that she thought about when she ate her breakfast or did laundry. Just idly in the back of her mind she would wonder how they were doing.

This is what happened with a particular customer today. Only this time, Anne knew exactly why she remembered this interaction. It hadn’t seemed to out of the ordinary, just a mother in the store with her young daughter. The girl couldn’t be older than four and she had red hair cut into a bob. They were in to buy a dress for some wedding, she wasn’t really listening. But something about the little girl tapped into a deep sadness within Anne. It was something about the red hair that reminded her of her own red headed child.

When Elizabeth had been born she had adorable red baby hairs. Anne assumed it came from her father’s side but she would never really know for sure given that she couldn’t remember who he was. He had been just one of many mistakes she had made during the darkest part of her drinking. Elizabeth could have changed all that. At the time that’s what she had thought. Finally, Anne could do something right - raise a little girl the way she herself wanted to be raised. However, now she knew that even if her father hadn’t had her taken away she probably wouldn’t have been a good mother.

Not back then at least.

Anne’s drinking at the time was to the point where the doctor had said any drink could be her last. As much as she hated to admit it, Anne had been in no position to look after herself let alone a child. But even knowing that, it still hurt. To think of her daughter out there somewhere. Was she in a care home? Had she been adopted? Did she have a good life with everything Anne could never have given her? To be honest, Anne didn’t know if she wanted those answers. It hurt too much. So instead all her pain manifested into her protectiveness of Kat. She was in no state to keep Elizabeth safe, but she could protect Kitty.

Still, it didn’t make days like this easier. When something brought everything rushing to the surface. All Anne could do was work through the blur of the day and head home. But the problem with being a recovering addict was that even the smallest thing could risk a relapse. Which was how Anne found herself stopping in front of a pub that happened to be on her route home. She could smell the bitter scent of beer from outside. The clack of pool balls and the laughter of the patrons. It looked like fun. Enticing her to come out of the cold and into the warm familiar setting of the local pub.

It’d be so easy too. Nobody could stop her from just walking in there and ordering whatever she wanted. Drink away her pain shot by shot, glass by glass, until she could barely remember her own name let alone her daughter’s. But Anne had been at this crossroad more than she’d like to admit, so instead she took a step back and changed direction. Walking to Cathy’s book store so that she wasn’t alone and couldn’t do anything stupid. She would tell Cathy the situation, finding the younger woman to be a great listener. It was important to make sure her friends knew what was going on. They were her support system after all.

However, it was after they got home and Anne had explained her near miss at the pub that things got worse.

Nobody had thought to check for the kids, assuming both were upstairs doing homework.

“--and I didn’t go in or anything!” Anne quickly assured, “It’s just that…I really, really wanted to.”

“But you didn’t.” Kat said, sat next to Anne on the sofa and pulling her for a side hug, “That’s the important thing.”

“I guess.”

“It’s a big step, Anne.” Jane added,

“It really is, I remember a time where you wouldn’t have stopped.” Catalina remembered, “You would have gone in and we would have gone to pull you out of the bar in about two hours from now.”

“She says ‘we’ but means ‘me’.” Anna chuckled, “Lina would be too angry, Jane would panic at the thought, Cathy would be calming Lina and Kat--”

“Is Kat…yeah I know.” Anne finished,

Anna wanted to point out that Kat wasn’t all that innocent but one look from the girl in question shut her up. She promised Kat she would let her tell Anne after Jane’s custody trial and Anna was nothing if not a woman of her word. No matter how badly it killed her to do so.

“Why don’t you try to find Elizabeth?” Cathy asked, “If she’s still in care then you could bring her back into your life.”

Anne shook her head, “She was just a baby, she’d have been fostered or adopted by now. I don’t want to rip her away from a happy life - that’s not fair.”

“Well if you change your mind, we’ll help you.” Catalina told her, “Given that the father is unknown it’s not like anyone can contest custody….sorry Jane.”

Jane shrugged, “It’s fine.”

“Wait…” A new voice sounded from the hallway drawing everyone’s attention,

Mary stood there looking mad. She still held a grudge over Anne interrupting the date. Catalina had tried telling her the boy had been stealing but he had her wrapped around his finger.

“So I have a study date with a boy and he has to leave,” Mary began, sounding cross, “But Boleyn can have a bastard child from an unknown one night stand and that’s completely fine!?”

“Mary!” Catalina snapped, “Don’t be so rude!”

“Besides,” Anne glared at her, “Alan was stealing.”

“It’s Philip and you know that!” Mary yelled, “Plus he said it was a joke! He just wanted to see when I’d notice…”

“Mmhmm, like you could see was Gordon was doing through your heart eyes.”

Mary gasped, then regained control and sent Anne a sly smirk, “At least I’m not a whore. No wonder they took your kid away.”

“Enough, Mary!”

Now, to understand what happened next you need to know three things. The first being that Anne and Kat’s family were known to have fiery tempers. Anne’s came out more often than Kat’s ever did but it was definitely present in the both of them. The second thing was that, for various reasons, words like ‘whore’ and those of similar meanings hit a sore spot in Kat. And the final piece to the puzzle is that, while Anne was extremely protective of Kat, the younger of the two cousins was equally protective of the elder too. Ergo, the moment Katherine Howard saw Anne’s face drop into a sad expression, she went off.

“Don’t you dare talk about her like that.” Kat snapped, taking Mary well off guard, “You’re thirteen. There will be other boys for you to go on sTuDy DaTeS with. You have absolutely no right to throw insults at her like that. Jacob was stealing - fact. Get over it and grow up.”

Mary looked stunned.

Anna looked stunned.

Catalina looked stunned.

Anne looked…proud?

Kat never went off but when she did it always made Anne happy to see. It reassured her that her baby cousin could protect herself in a verbal beat down. Mary’s mouth flapped open and closed like a goldfish before her jaw set and she stormed upstairs. They all watched her go in a shocked silence. Ultimately, Kat was the one who broke it. Her confidence fading and being replaced by her usual constant anxiety.

“She’s…gonna torch my bed isn’t she.”

“Probably with you in it.” Anne sighed, clapping her on the back,

“Lina, tell Kat your daughter wouldn’t do that…again.” Jane tried,

Catalina eyed the teenager up and down.

“We’ll buy some nice flowers for your funeral.”

Anne full on belly laughed.

They always knew how to cheer her up.


	14. Jane's Tinder Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we delve into why Jane hates Tinder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun 2nd update to push the story forward a little!
> 
> Double update to make up for lost time! Also...it's all depressing from here :)

** **Jane’s Tinder Messages** **

** **

Jane had decided she wasn’t a fan of Tinder. Please view the following conversations as evidence why:

**_ **EXHIBIT A - The Fuck Boi** _ **

**_**Danny -**_** Good evening beautiful, how’re you doing today?

**_**Jane -**_** I’m very well thank you :) How are you?

**_**Danny -**_** Better now that I’m talking to you <3

**_**Jane -**_** Oh wow! I suppose I’m flattered I was able to liven up your night.

**_**Danny -**_** Of course cutie x

**_**Danny -**_** Sooo any plans this evening?

**_**Jane -**_** Nope, just cooking dinner and finding something to watch on Netflix.

**_**Danny -**_** That’s pretty dull…I know something you could do though ;)

**_**Jane -**_** And what’s that??

**_**Danny -**_** You could come over and do me ;))

**_**Jane -**_** But…it’s after 6pm.

**_**Danny -**_** So?

**_**Jane -**_** Well if I leave the house at 6pm I wont be back until late and it’ll throw off off my whole evening. I mean…where’s the guarantee I’ll be in bed by my usual 10pm bedtime!?

**_**Danny -**_** Aw baby I’ll keep you up aaaalllll night long

**_**Jane -**_** See now that’s just promoting unhealthy sleeping habits. Do you want to throw off my sleeping schedule?

**_**DANNY HAS UNMATCHED.** _ **

**__ **

**_**_____** _ **

**__ **

**_ **EXHIBIT B - The ‘Nice’ Guy** _ **

**_ _ **

**__ **

**_**Luke -**_** greetings m’lady!

**_**Jane -**_** Hi! My, you’re very polite. Can’t remember the last time I was called m’lady!

**_**Luke -**_** ah well i like to think of myself as a nice guy and therefore its important to treat a female with respect

**_**Jane -**_** Wow, sorry I’m just not used to seeing guys like you on Tinder. It’s good to see some good men still out there :).

**_**Luke -**_** well im not like most guys ;)

**_**Jane -**_** So tell me about yourself?

**_**Luke -**_** im between jobs at the moment and because of that im staying with my mum for a while she has this cool basement convert so its like having my own apartment with no rent i mostly spend

**_**Jane -**_** I suppose you spend most of your time on the job hunt! It’s really hard at the moment.

**_**Luke -**_** super hard which is why im waiting for my twitch streaming career to take off

**_**Jane -**_** Twitch streaming?

**_**Luke -**_** i stream my league of legends games and im up to about fifty followers so any day now ill start blowing up

**_**Jane -**_** Oh well my friend Anne likes Twitch so I’ll have to see if she recognises you.

**_**Luke -**_** lol

**_**Jane -**_** Why Lol?

**_**Luke -**_** its just in my opinion females never really connect with my streams and prefer to watch the conventionally attractive streamers because theyd rather look at them then the game

**_**Jane -**_** I think plenty of girls like videogames.

**_**Luke -**_** aww its cute you think that but females lack the mental capacity to truly appreciate the finer points of competitive gaming

**_**Jane -**_** Okay well if that’s truly how you think then I’m going to have to unmatch. I find that incredibly sexist.

**_**Luke -**_** THIS IS BULLSHIT YOURE ONLY UNMATCHING BECAUSE I CONFESSED IM NOT ONE OF THOSE PRETTY BOY STREAMERS ALL WOMEN ARE THE FUCKING SAME ALWAYS WANTING A CHAD

**_**Luke -**_** I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT PLEASANT THIS ENTIRE CONVERSATION BUT MAYBE IF I HAD BEEN AN ASSHOLE INSTEAD YOU WOULD LIKE ME MORE ALL SLUTS ARE THE SAME

**_**Jane -**_** Huh, so you do have a caps lock button. You should use it more, your messages were getting painful to read.

**_**JANE HAS UNMATCHED** _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_**_____** _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_ **EXHIBIT C - The Douchebag** _ **

**_ _ **

**_**Jason -**_** Heyy

**_**Jane -**_** Hi! How’re you?

**_**Jason -**_** My day was alright. I got up this morning at 6am like usual, then I went to work. I’m a lawyer in the city so I have a strict schedule.

**_**Jane -**_** Oh cool, I’m a nurse so my schedule’s a bit unpredictable.

**_**Jason -**_** No way! When I was a kid I used to watch Scrubs a lot, my favourite was the musical episode - I’m a really big fan of musicals.

**_**Jason -**_** Though my biggest love is action movies. I want to be a modern day Bruce Willis y’know?

**_**Jason -**_** My Dad used to be a body builder so he taught me to lift weights since I was really little. It means I can bench quite a bit.

**__ **

**_**Jason -**_** I love physical fitness. Gym freak 24/7 me! Never skip leg day either, all three ;)

**__ **

**_**Jason -**_** Gotta be able to have a laugh right? My co-workers say I’m the funniest dude in the office. If we go out you’ll be in for a treat!

**__ **

**_**Jason -**_** Speaking of; if we do go out we need to go to this great steakhouse I know! I went there with the last girl, it was pretty great! Just give me a date and time :)

**__ **

**_**Jane -**_** Don’t you want to know anything about me?

**__ **

**_**Jason -**_** Eh, not really. You’re hot that’s all that matters.

**__ **

**_**JANE HAS UNMATCHED** _ **

****

****

****_____** **

****

However, there was one match that she did have quite a good connection with. Even if they had only started talking as a joke.

_____

**_**Anna -**_** Hey Jane, you awake? I can’t sleep.

**_**Jane -**_** Yeah, Eddie had a nightmare and I just got him back down.

**_**Jane -**_** You okay?

**_**Anna -**_** Yes and no.

**_**Anna -**_** It’s a moral dilemma.

**_**Jane -**_** Want to talk about it?

**_**Anna -**_** I can’t.

**_**Jane -**_** Why not?

**_**Anna -**_** It’s about a friend and part of it is that I promise not to tell anyone.

**_**Jane -**_** Well you could just be super vague about it? I wont ask too many questions x

**_**Anna -**_** …

**_**Jane -**_** You don’t have to of course!

**_**Anna -**_** No, it’s okay. Getting another opinion would be good.

**_**Anna -**_** I found something out about a friend and it’s a little shady. And I probably should tell someone closer to them about it because they could get hurt or worse.

**_**Anna -**_** And I’m really worried about them. Like anything could happen when they’re doing this thing but I promised I wouldn’t say anything.

**_**Jane -**_** Why would you promise that if they’re in danger?

**_**Anna -**_** Because they’re not in immediate danger and they begged me to let them be the one to tell their family. But…I don’t think they will. I think they’d rather keep the secret.

**_**Anna -**_** I’ve started trying to leave hints just so they can ask this person the questions and I’m relieved of the pressure but their family aren’t getting it.

**_**Jane -**_** Sounds like all you can do is keep an eye on them. If the hypothetical danger becomes reality then you’ll have to tell someone.

**_**Anna -**_** You’re right.

**_**Jane -**_** Until then just give them the benefit of the doubt and have faith that they’ll tell who they need to when the time is right.

**_**Anna -**_** Thanks Jane, I just feel like I should be doing more to help them and I’m frustrated I can’t.

**_**Jane -**_** Anytime Anna, really. I’m kind of surprised you can open up to me like this.

**_**Jane -**_** In a good way! Obviously you can always talk to me.

**_**Anna -**_** Eh, I don’t like talking about my feelings.

**_**Jane -**_** Well you should do it more, there’s no harm in being vulnerable.

**_**Anna -**_** Thanks Janey x

**_**Jane -**_** :)


	15. All You Wanna Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat discovers that this time is NOT different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - We all know Kat’s past. Themes of a sexual nature and dubious consent to sexual acts. NOTHING GRAPHIC BUT IT IS OBVIOUSLY IMPLIED. But if you don’t want to read that part look out for the * at the beginning and end of the section - it’ll let you know which part to skip.
> 
> Maybe leave some more upbeat prompts…

** **All You Wanna Do** **

** **

Kat finished her routine to the usual cheer of the crowd.

Leaving her to pick up her bra and all the notes from the floor before heading back behind the curtain. There was always a chance Mr Culpep--Tom or a bouncer would be in the dressing room so Kat always made sure she had her top back on before going back. Sure, they could see it all on stage but something about it being up close and personal made her skin crawl. Not that it didn’t already, but her own deluded sense of control forced her to ignore that. Man, she missed ONLY tending bar. Before, under the old owner, she was allowed to snap back at customers who took things too far and keep all her clothes on. She missed that.

Adding on the constant fear that Anna knew what she did and could out her at any moment, Kat was definitely feeling the pressure. But she couldn’t let it get to her, especially not tonight. The last few weeks Tom had been away on holiday, he’d actually asked if Kat wanted to join which was sweet but she still declined. She was naive but she knew not to holiday alone with any guy, even if they were a trusted man. But Tom was cool about that, like she said before - he was different! Tonight was the night she took a risk on their friendship though. Kat planned to ask him for that CCTV tape of Henry’s meltdown. If it could find its way to Jane then the custody hearing would definitely go the way they wanted.

So she redressed into the little clothing she had and headed to the dressing room. Luckily, the only people in there were the other girls on tonight who were preparing for their own routines. Bessie grunted a greeting as Kat went to her mirror to get dressed properly before her talk with Tom. Taking an extra moment to psyche herself up, Kat left the dressing room and walked through the private rooms out to the front. With the clientele more focused on the girl dancing on stage, she was able to creep by unnoticed to Tom’s office. She knocked on the door and had to put her ear right up to it to hear him tell her to come in.

*

He was sat at his desk when she entered, curious expression turning to a smile when he saw it was only Kat. As she closed the door, Tom stood from his desk and walked round in front of it and sat on the edge.

“Kate! To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Hey Tom, how was your holiday?” Kat decided to butter him up first,

“It was good,” Tom grinned, “Beautiful beaches, beautiful women - can’t complain. Though it was a shame you couldn’t tag along.”

“Yeah, well,” Kat shrugged, “My housemate’s preparing for a big custody battle so she needs support right now. Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about…”

_Nice segue Kat! Mental high five!_

“...I need a favour.”

Tom raised an eyebrow, “I’m listening.”

“My friend who’s going to court, she needs proof that her ex is violent. Which he is!” Kat suddenly remembered Tom was friends with Henry and cursed her wording,

“Aaaand how can I help with that?” Tom asked, “Do you want time off for the trial?”

“Well yes, but that’s not what I’m asking for.” Kat sighed, “It’s a friend of yours, Henry Tudor.”

Recognition sparked on his face.

“And I know you have a CCTV recording of him attacking that bouncer after he grabbed Bessie’s ass.” Kat admitted,

“Which you want me to give you so that Jane, I assume it’s Jane, gets full custody.” Tom stood, rubbing the back of his neck, “I don’t know Kate, Henry’s not going to take my betrayal lightly.”

“I get that, but we’re kind of desperate. Jane just wants her son.” Kat sighed, “Please? I’ll do anything.”

He looked at her then, the sudden predatory gaze in his eyes going unnoticed, “Anything?”

“Name it! I’ll cover shifts, I’ll do more dances…just…” Kat sighed, “Please?”

Tom chuckled and took a step into Kat’s personal space. Eyeing her up and down, wondering if he was really about to have this forbidden fruit.

“I’ll give you the footage.”

“Really?” Kat’s eyes shone,

“Yes,” Tom replied, gently pushing some of Kat’s hair behind her ear, “I’ll email it straight to you…if you do something for me.”

Kat looked confused for a moment. But then Tom looked down at his own crotch and back up to her eyes. Kat nervously followed the route of his gaze and upon seeing how…happy he was with her offer she began to feel very, very stupid. She froze as he put his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place as he stepped close enough that she could feel him. Tom put his lips next to her ear and let out a breathy laugh, noting how Kat squirmed uncomfortably.

“So what do you say, love?”

_Don’t you want to be a grown up, love?_

_I’m so stressed out, wont you help me love?_

“Not sex, I’m not a monster.” He whispered, a lie, “But I wouldn’t mind ruining your pretty lipstick.”

She was an idiot.

Finally coming to her senses Kat took a step away from him. She could see him for what he was now, the way the other girls had described him, the wolf dressed as the shepherd. How could this keep happening to her? Every single time she fell for the same tricks. Was it her? Was this really all she could offer the world? Kat thought of running. Of leaving him behind to deal with his own problem. She turned round and headed to the door to do just that!

But then she stopped herself.

Remembering that this wasn’t about her.

Jane had been up late every night after coming home from the hospital. Reading and re-reading any literature to do with gaining full custody that Cathy had in stock. Kat had heard her crying on Anna’s or Catalina’s shoulders about her fears of losing Eddie. If that footage could help, wasn’t it her obligation to get it for Jane? Jane who had comforted her during nightmares, who had held back her hair when she was sick, who kept her loved and cared for and always made sure Kat was okay. Didn’t she owe it to Jane to do this? Besides, it wasn’t anything she hadn’t done before. At least this time she had no false pretences about it being love or a connection.

Kat reached out and locked the office door.

The last thing she wanted was for someone to come in.

“Promise me,” Kat ordered, trembling as she kept her back turned, “Promise me you’ll send me the footage if I do this.”

Tom rolled his eyes and she could hear him tapping on his phone. Bessie had said he kept the video to blackmail Henry if need be so of course he’d have it on his phone. A ping in Kat’s pocket prompted her to check it and after quickly checking the file was legit (skimming through the whole thing) Kat sighed and turned round. Facing the sick smirk on Tom’s smug face. This man had been her friend. But she supposed it was her own fault. Her father had been right, this _was_ all she was good for. So she walked forward to where he stood waiting.

And dropped to her knees.

Cursing herself for this time would be different.

It was never different.

*

_____

Kat burst out of the back door feeling sick.

She had rushed straight outside after…y’know. Not wanting to answer any uncomfortable questions. Her stomach twisted into knots and she just about made it to the dumpster before throwing up into it. Kat’s shoulders shook as she vomited up everything she had eaten that day, but even after her stomach was empty she still felt nauseous. She refused to cry. She refused to show any weakness, already humiliated. A sudden tap on her shoulder made her jump up with a start. It was Bessie, looking straight faced as usual and holding out a bottle of water. Kat wanted to argue but, honestly, she was too tired and so took it.

Maybe she could wash her mouth out?

Kat took a swing and rinsed her mouth with it before spitting the water into the dumpster to chill with the vomit. Then she pressed her back against the cool metal and slid down to sit on the floor, head on her knees. Bessie sighed and sat down next to her. Their friendship was definitely strange. Mostly, neither of them ever talked and if they did it was usually an extremely short conversation about a patron or small talk. All this to say - they weren’t the type to confide in each other. Kat wasn’t going to start now either but appreciated the company. Being alone with her thoughts right now was probably a terrible idea.

The sound of a lighter and the scent of a cigarette prompted Kat to look up. The smell brought back a weird feeling for Kat. When she worked as Dereham’s assistant he had always smoked after he was done with her, he even offered her one too. The taste of the tar is what she associated with the feeling of relief that it was over. After her grandmother had sent him away, Kat (who was 15 at the time) lost her only cigarette supply so she stopped. But even now Kat found herself staring at the stick between Bessie’s fingers, longing to feel that relief in anyway possible.

Bessie noticed her staring, “You want one?”

“You mind?”

The older girl shook her head, opening the pack and handing one out to her. Using her muscle memory, Kat placed the death stick between her lips and flicked the lighter on with practised ease. Bessie made an impressed noise and took the lighter back as Kat took a long drag, feeling a strange sense of calm overcome her. She held it in her lungs until it burned before breathing out a stream of smoke.

“Wow, didn’t peg you as a smoker.”

“It’s been a while.”

“Aren’t you like twelve?”

Kat took another drag and blew the smoke into her friend’s face in protest.

Bessie coughed a little, “For real though - you good?”

_No._

“Yeah, I’m good. Just personal problems.”

“Do you…” Bessie sounded unsure, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Oh thank God!” Bessie breathed a sigh of relief,

They smoked in silence after that for a little while. But eventually the cigarettes were gone and Bessie had to go in for her own stage dance. However, she stopped at the door - looking back at Kat for a moment.

“A few of us are going back to mine tonight to smoke,” She explained, “Not just cigarettes either. If you want join you’re welcome to.”

Kat couldn’t deny she considered it. Anything to stop feeling so sick.

“No,” Kat sighed, “Another time. I have something to do tonight.”

Bessie shrugged, “Cool, you coming back in?”

Kat shook her head, “To-- _He_ said I could go home early.”

Bessie caught the slip and put two and two together. It wasn’t her first rodeo and a few of the girls had stories now about Mr Culpepper.

_Poor kid._

Then she went back inside.

_____

“You’re home early.” Anne said, when Kat walked in,

“Where’s Jane?”

Anne rolled her eyes, “Hey, Anne! How was your evening? Well it was fine thank you Kitty--”

“Anne.”

Sensing her cousin was being deadly serious, Anne stopped kidding around. Something seemed off with her baby cousin and…did she smell smoke? Had Kat been smoking!? Kat had come in when Anne was walking down the stairs to rejoin the others. She hadn’t been expected home before 4am let alone before midnight.

“Everyone’s at the kitchen table playing cards,” Anne said, “Everything okay?”

Kat didn’t answer, instead she walked straight past Anne towards the kitchen. Calling Jane’s name as she entered, everyone looked up - equally as shocked at her early home time. Anna studied Kat carefully, worry settling like a pit in her stomach. Something had happened. Kat’s eyes were void of anything. Just like they were when Eddie found that guitar in the attic. Something was really off with her and, judging by the concerned look on Anne’s face as she followed her cousin, Anna wasn’t the only one to notice. Kat rounded the table and thrust her phone at Jane.

“Katherine?” Jane called, “What’s the matter?”

“You said you needed proof of abuse right?”

“Uhh…yes but that’s not something you should worry--”

“Just,” Kat almost sounded pained, her voice scratchy, “watch the video.”

Jane looked unsure, but pressed play on the screen.

_“Excuse me, sir - you can’t touch the girls.”_

_“I’LL TOUCH WHOEVER THE FUCK I WANT!”_

_“Sir, calm down.”_

_“YOU WANNA GO!? I’LL KICK YOUR ASS!”_

_“Yo…Tudor calm down.”_

_“Yeah Henry, chill.”_

Jane looked up, “Wh-Where did you get this?”

Kat swallowed, “A friend of a friend. Would this work?”

A smile crossed Jane’s face and she got teary eyed. All but jumping to her feet to hug Kat close to her, “This is exactly what we needed. Thank you, Kitty!”

Kat smiled slightly and slowly hugged Jane back. Hearing the others play the video to see for themselves and ignoring the look Anna threw her way. She was just glad she could help Jane and Edward. That she had somehow repaid some of the kindness the motherly woman had shown her in the only way she knew how.

It almost made the whole thing worth it.

Almost.


	16. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane delivers Anna's lunch to her office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from Elphiero.
> 
> Please feel free to leave your own prompts! It helps me to move the story forward by incorporating them.

** **Jealousy** **

** **

_Knock, knock, knock._

“Come in!”

Anna looked up from her computer as the door to her office opened. She was surprised to see it was Jane on the other side, having assumed it was one of the new annoying interns coming to ask yet another stupid question. It had been happening ever since Asshole Matt had told them Anna would be happy to help and gave out her work phone number. This should have been fine, Anna was great at her job and always happy to help, but they needed constant reassurance on the most basic things. Like things they will have covered in training. All it did was add about ten tons more stress to her already packed day. So safe to say, Jane was a pleasant surprise.

“Hi love, you busy?” Jane asked as she walked in,

“Yes, but I can spare you some time!” Anna told her, saving her document so that she could focus on the elder woman, “To what do I owe this visit?”

Jane took a plastic container out of her bag and approached Anna’s desk, “You forgot your lunch.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to come all this way.” Anna told her, taking the food, “Thank you, though.”

“Well I had some errands to run nearby so it’s no problem.”

Jane wasn’t quite sure why she had lied. Maybe it was just to prevent Anna from feeling guilty that she had driven out here especially. Yes, that was it. Besides, she’d done the same things plenty of times for Cathy and Anne. The only difference was, Catalina would usually be the one to ask her to. It just so happened that she had noticed Anna’s lunch was still in the fridge today and jumped on the bus. To be honest, it was just nice to be out the house for something other than work. The court date was in a couple of weeks and the stress was beginning to mount. Joan had said that Kat’s video was perfect and they now had a strong case for full custody. She really needed to find a good way to thank the younger girl.

“If you want,” Anna spoke up, “My lunch break is in ten minutes, hang around and I’ll drive you home.”

“Are you sure?” Jane asked, “I don’t want you to waste your break.”

Anna shrugged, “I’d rather be in a car with you than in the canteen with the meatheads.”

Jane laughed but before she could speak someone walked in through the door without knocking. Anna looked at them and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

_Speaking of meatheads._

“Heyyy, Anna!” Eric greeted, slamming some files on top of the pile already accumulated on her desk, “Here are those reports.”

“Thanks Eric,” Anna replied, voice dropping into an obviously masked frustration, “Could have just emailed them to me but y’know whatever…”

Eric shrugged, eyes settling on Jane, “Millie from marketing said she saw a woman heading up to your office - thought it might’ve been that stripper you went home with the other night.”

Anna froze.

“Wh-What stripper?” Anna asked,

Eric smirked, “Now, now - don’t think we didn’t see you disappear into the private room. James went out for a cigarette and saw you taking a girl to your car. Mad respect!”

After flinging the bomb into Anna’s office, Eric turned to look at Jane, “Though this one’s a fitty too!”

Jane shrank a bit at him openly checking her out and Anna felt a protective instinct rise within her. She was protective over all the girls in the house (and Edward) but this was different. It came from a completely different part of her mind. It was less about a need to keep Jane safe and something more possessive. Like Eric looking at her was a personal attack against Anna, which it wasn’t - the man was just a dog. Maybe she should have him put down? Or neutered. Luckily, Anna knew the perfect phrase to get him to back off.

“She’s got a kid.” Anna told him,

“Nevermind then!” Eric declared,

With that he span on his heel and walked out. Leaving the duo behind in awkward silence. Anna was still reeling from the sudden bout of jealousy that she couldn’t find the cause of and Jane was trying to decide how she felt about this whole stripper thing. It was no secret that Anna liked women and that she regularly went on dates or met girls in clubs that she went home with (Catalina would never allow one night stands to stay over following the Great Breakfast of Awkwardness a few years back). But for some reason the idea of it being a stripper, someone who literally seduced people for a living, made Jane feel inadequate.

Strippers were usually physically stunning, fit individuals. Jane didn’t think she looked like that. She was, in her own mind, pretty average - Henry had always made out that he could do better. That she was below his standards and that had left a few self confidence issues. Of course, Anna was beautiful, she obviously would get any girl she wanted. But what would that have to do with Jane? Why did she care? Why did what Anna thought of her physical appearance even matter? She didn’t know. But it did. All that Jane could assume the cause was, was the fact Anna would stoop as low as a stripper.

It was judgemental and probably not very “woke” as Anne would say, but Jane always viewed stripping as something dirty. The occupation of drug addicts or women one rung away from being prostitutes. Now, Jane would never usually judge anyone for their life choices but some of her parents ways brushed off on her. You never can fully wash away everything you grew up believing. Plus, as a nurse, she would see these girls at their worst. STD’s or abuse from patrons and employers - Jane saw it all. It never painted the best view of women in this sort of work. She was all for sex positivity, she just didn’t understand why people were happy to be so indiscreet.

“So,” She coughed out, “A stripper huh?”

“It’s not like that…”

“It’s not?”

Anna stammered, unable to explain. Explaining that she didn’t go home with some random stripper meant explaining why she had been seen taking one to her car. Telling the truth that she had merely driven one home would be met with scepticism. To anyone else, Anna would brush it off and tell them it was none of their business. But with Jane…she wanted her to know it wasn’t what it looked like. That Anna wasn’t that person. However, she couldn’t. Because doing so would mean breaking her promise to Kat. She could force Jane to keep the secret, prove her own innocence by throwing Kat under the proverbial bus. But Jane loved Kat like she was her own daughter, the duo were incredibly close. Anna couldn’t rip apart that relationship just for her own vindication.

“Listen, I---” Anna began,

“Look,” Jane interrupted, fake smile obviously planted on her face, “It’s none of my business, you don’t need to explain yourself to me. I should get going anyway.”

“I thought I was driving you?” Anna asked,

“It’s fine,” Jane lied, heading for the door, “You’re busy.”

Then she walked out, sparing a very brief wave behind her as she left. Once safely out in the hall, Jane took a deep breath. Perfectly timed for plot convenience, her phone let out a notification sound. Pulling out her phone, Jane saw she had a new tinder match. She check the profile and saw that he seemed to be a decent guy. To be honest, recently the only person Jane had spoken to on the app was Anna. If the German girl could go out with some random person, a stripper no less, then why couldn’t she? As she walked down towards the lifts, a sense of unknown determination filled Jane.

Maybe it was time for Jane to have a date of her own?

Anna wasn’t the only one who could get laid.

...okay she probably got ahead of herself there. But the sentiment remained!


	17. Sick: Catalina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina is sick and delegates Anne, Anna and Cathy to fix the TV...it does not go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from PikaPals16. I was going to put them all in one chapter but Catalina’s part stretched to the full length of a chapter so I’m going to dot them through the story.
> 
> Also…this is my goddamn world so corona does not exist here.

** **Sick: Catalina** **

** **

Trastámara Boarding House was usually pretty good at keeping healthy.

Anna always had her runs and exercise which she pushed the others to join in on. Catalina cooked healthy meals for them all. Surprisingly, Anne was pretty good at making sure they had the cupboard filled with various medicines and Cathy had been dubbed Queen of Hand Sanitizer. Adding the fact that Jane was a nurse and could point out symptoms right away, they hardly got sick. They all did their bit to keep everyone safe and healthy. However, with so many people staying under one roof it was inevitable that someone would bring in a disease or virus that would plague the house for a few days. For example, the Great Plague of 2021 (no…not that one) which hit everyone one by one. Luckily, nobody ever seemed sick at the same time or else all hell would break loose.

Eddie had been the one to bring it in. Poor kid had to be off sick for three days and everyone was positive Jane would be next. However, the hands of fate worked in mysterious ways and instead it was Catalina who fell ill. Now, Catalina was a powerhouse of a woman and she ruled with an iron fist. A fiery Spanish matriarch who was born with no fucks to give. She could get hit by a truck and still insist that the bone sticking out of her leg was only a flesh wound. So when she was really sick, the entire house panicked. If it was enough to leave her bed ridden, that meant the others were left to do all the odd jobs Catalina took on during the day.

Anne maintained that she must be half robot because the list of things the Spanish woman had to do per day was ridiculous. And there were FIVE of them trying to keep up. Like I said: POWERHOUSE. Jane usually got pretty lucky in these situations, as a nurse she was always in charge of tending to whoever was ill. Kat would often get roped in to help her because she was the ‘baby’. Anne always snorted at that, Katherine was always able to bat her eyelashes at Jane to get out of chores - commendable really. Almost made the elder cousin proud. Either way, that left Anne, Anna and Cathy to do Catalina’s usual jobs. Like cleaning the house or cooking the meals…or fixing the TV.

“How’s it looking?” Cathy called from behind the television,

“Nope.” Anna sighed, “Nothing yet.”

“Try holding it a little higher.” Anne suggested,

Cathy stood on her tip toes.

“Now?”

“No, higher.” Anna grunted, looking over the manual again,

The television lost signal at some point during the night and the TV company said it’s not a fault on their end. Catalina had told them to try EVERYTHING before calling someone out. She didn’t want to pay for a repairman and it would definitely break the no-men-in-house-besides-Eddie rule. That left the three stooges as the final line of defence. They, or rather Cathy, were attempting to check if it was the satellite connection causing the issue. Which led to the shortest queen (for some reason) being stuck moving the cable into different positions to see it it fixes anything.

“How about now?”

“Still no,” Anna groaned, “We might have to call a guy.”

“And get whooped by Catalina’s skillet - I think not.” Anne replied, “Why did we ask the shortest person to be a human aerial?”

“I asked you both this ten minutes ago and you told me to, and I quote, ‘Shush tiny person and assume the position’.” Cathy grumbled,

“Quit complaining and try shuffling to the left.” Anne ordered,

Cathy grumbled and did as ordered. As she did so, however, a flash of pink rushed down the stairs. At the sight of the newcomer, the bookworm suddenly felt extremely self conscious stood there holding the cable in weird positions. Not her most glamorous moment.

“Hey Kitty.” Anne greeted as her cousin walked in to say hello, “Catalina finally convince Jane to give you a break?”

“I wish,” Kat sighed, “I’m down to warm soup and make tea to bring up.”

“How is the patient?” Anna asked,

“Growing more and more frustrated by our beloved Mum-friend Jane.” The younger woman giggled, “She’s desperate to be up and around but her temperature’s still high.”

Anne chuckled at the idea of Jane forcing Catalina to remain bed bound. It was probably driving her crazy that she’d been forced to delegate to Anne of all people.

“I wanna make Jane a cup of tea too,” Kat told them, “Can someone help me take everything up?”

“I will!” Cathy declared, dropping the cable and shooting into the kitchen,

Kat let out a giggle and followed her, leaving the other duo a man down in regards to fixing the TV. Anna cursed under her breath, putting the sudden escape of her friend down to her being sick of holding the cable. Anne, however, had a different theory. She had deduced that Cathy had a small crush on the one and only Katherine Howard. It was sweet in a way, longing looks and blushing at the slightest contact. Kat was relatively oblivious and Cathy was a coward so Anne didn’t think anything of it. No need to threaten anyone until there was a chance her little cousin would get hurt. If Cathy never made a move then nobodies heart could break.

Besides, Anne liked to read so having an in with the bookshop owner was always a plus.

“Anna grab the cable.”

“Why me!?”

“Because I dibbed being the brains of this operation.”

Anna groaned - she couldn’t argue with dibs.

_____

Meanwhile, upstairs:

Catalina hated being sick. She hated being stuck in bed when there was a list of things to do. Things Lina had been forced to leave in the unstable hands of Anne, Anna and Cathy. Now, Cathy was competent if a little day-dreamy at times, Anna had a good head on her shoulders but hated quick fixes which made every task take longer and Anne…Anne was a fifty-fifty shot of being competent or being chaotic. Still, all of that only heightened the frustration Catalina currently felt. She loved Jane, but the woman was a huge worrier - especially about the girls’ physical health.

It made sense to be honest. Day after day, Jane always saw people at their absolute worst. Even the smallest symptoms could lead to traumatic or tragic illnesses that she had witnessed good people suffer. So whenever one of her girls got sick it made her extra worried that the worst outcome could happen. This was sweet in a way, or at least it was at first. By day three Catalina was searching for an opportunity to talk Kat into brining her the skillet so she could fight her way out.

“I have returned!” Kat announced, walking in, “And I come bearing soup, tea and a Cathy!”

“Hey, Madrina,” Cathy greeted, “How’re you feeling?”

“A lot better, in fact I could probably go help--”

Jane sent her a harsh look.

“You’re not moving till that temperature is gone.” She snapped, “Now, stay here - I’m going to get some tablets. It’s time for another dose.”

As the blonde marched out the room, the matriarch turned to the two younger women in desperation.

“Save me.”

Kat looked at her in pity, “Sorry, Lina. Jane promised me cookies if I helped.”

“Cathy?”

“Some rest will do you good.”

Catalina scoffed, of course Cathy would agree with Kat. That girl was more whipped than a racehorse. It was embarrassing that neither of them had noticed. Luckily, she wouldn’t have to deal with their awkward tension or Jane’s overbearing behaviour for much longer. By the following day she would be back on her feet and doing all her daily jobs…as well as those left over from the day before. But that would be after Catalina put her skillet to good use.

Beating Anne and Anna up for putting a hole through the TV.

In their defence…they couldn’t get the satellite working.

Turns out they put it on the wrong source channel.


	18. The Fall of Katherine Howard (PART 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat goes off the rails and Anna has to make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the 2-Parter we’ve all been waiting for.
> 
> TW -Mentions of sexual assault/abuse, recreational drug use, alcohol abuse.
> 
> The drinking/drugs bit isn’t too heavy but I have put a * at the beginning and the end so if it’s not for you then you can skip that section. Basically Kat goes off the rails and I start setting up future Parrward drama.
> 
> SIDE NOTE - DON’T DO DRUGS. DEFINITELY DO NOT DO DRUGS FOR THE REASONS KAT DOES. MAKE GOOD CHOICES! ALSO KAT ISN’T GOING TO HAVE A DRUG PROBLEM, THIS IS JUST BASED ON MY EXPERIENCES SEEING FRIENDS DO THIS STUFF AT PARTIES.

** **The Fall of Katherine Howard (Part 1)** **

** **

Kat lay on the couch, drawing in her sketchbook.

The same little girl she always drew. Image depicting how she herself felt at that moment. Mary was sat nearby, texting whom she assumed to be that Philip kid. To be honest, the older girl wasn’t really concentrating. Too wrapped up in her own thoughts. Even as she drew her mind had drifted somewhere else. It was getting harder and harder to keep her mask in place around the others, it was exhausting - having to be constantly on guard. Adding to the fact that she was still dancing at work every other night and expected to choreograph new routines while _he’s_ there, it was all getting too much. Bessie had picked up on Kat finally seeing the creep the way the rest of them had and so silently put herself between them whenever she could.

Never stopped the looks though. The hungry eyes roaming Kat’s frame every time she walked into the same room as him. His once comforting smiles from the crowd, now revealed to be much more predatory. Culpepper was always watching her. Keeping her constantly in a state of anxiety that at any moment he would pounce. Because she knew he would eventually. They always did. It was never just the once, one time never sated them. Mannox and Dereham both dragged her back over and over. No amount of screams or tears would stop them. But for some reason, Culpepper felt the worst of them all.

He hadn’t groomed her the way Mannox did, he didn’t convince her that it was something cool and grown up. Nor had she been forced into it the way her father had forced her to be Dereham’s play thing. She could have walked away, attempting to steal the video off the computer later. But she hadn’t. Kat had been the one to agree, to lock the door, to kneel down. Her intentions had been noble. Wanting to help Jane however she could, to make herself useful. And it wasn’t like she slept with the guy. Though, even if it wasn’t sex the dirt on her soul felt the same. After she gave Jane the video, she had sat in the shower for nearly an hour trying to scrub herself clean. But the dirt didn’t come off, it never did - not with Mannox, not with Dereham and definitely not with Culpepper.

Suddenly, an argument broke out in the kitchen between Anne and Catalina making Kat jump. The noise ripping through her own thought bubble and returned her to the real world. Mary made a comment about her being jumpy lately but Kat wasn’t really listening. Finally back to the present, she was able to take a good look at what she was drawing. It was a dark image. Darker than anything she’d drawn before. Seeing her suppressed feelings on the page was a little too much for Kat to handle. Desperately, she tried to shove it all into the ‘childhood trauma’ box in her brain. But the box was too full to close the lid on. It was close to bursting and to be honest Kat was ready to snap.

She needed to get out.

Go somewhere, anywhere. Just not here and dear God not work. She was off tonight, luckily, and it was at this thought she remembered that her friend Bessie was also off. Kat never really got to know people outside the house. She never trusted easily and hadn’t really ever needed anyone outside of the house. But the idea of hanging with someone whom she didn’t have to put on an act with sounded really fucking appealing right now. So she abandoned her sketchbook and went upstairs to get her phone. Planning to call Bessie and see if wanted to do something…anything.

However, the moment she was out the room, Mary’s eyes went to the abandoned sketchbook. The thirteen year old loved snooping on what Kat was drawing. The pictures were usually very well done and it was like reading her diary. Knowing the innermost secrets of the others in the house made Mary feel powerful. Her therapist said she had control issues. Her mother said she was just a teenager. Mary said she had a healthy amount of rage for a Gen Z teen. So once she was sure Kat was gone, Mary stood and went over to where the book lay. Picking it up, she had expected something serene and sweet - like the one of the girl by the fireplace or at a picnic. But what she saw was something very, very different.

It was the same little girl as always, sat in the corner of a dark room in a little ball. She was crying. A window to her right let some light in, through which Mary could see a group of people playing and enjoying the sun outside. Not noticing the little girl. The window didn’t provide a lot of light, but it did reveal shadows. Clawed hands reaching out from the darkness towards the little girl. Was…was Kat scared of something? Mary didn’t know what to make of it. The fact that Kat could lay on the couch just as she usually did whilst feeling so…dark. Maybe this picture was a one off? Nothing to be looked into. But as she flicked back through the last few pages she noticed this wasn’t the only one.

The front door opened and Anna jogged in from her run. She took out her headphones and acknowledged Mary.

“Anna, come look at this.”

That called for pause, Mary was the moodiest teenager of all time but right now she sounded scared.

“What’s up?” Anna asked, coming up to the back of the couch,

“Kat’s sketchbook.” Mary told her, “She drew this just now.”

She showed Anna the image and the German froze. This seemed like something she should show Anne…or Jane or Catalina or ANYONE else. But if they asked too many questions Anna would have to break her promise. For now it was just a drawing, right? She could keep an eye on it and talk to Kat later. Yeah, that’s what she’d do. Right after she showered, Anna would go and talk to Kat.

“Leave it with me. I’ll talk to her.”

_____

*

Bessie had invited her to a party.

They had just been hanging out in her apartment. Kat had picked up some cigarettes on her way there, finding herself smoking more and more while searching for some sense of relief. She usually hid round the side of the house to smoke by the bins. It meant she could dispose of the evidence immediately. Bessie’s flat was different. It was a studio so everything was in one room apart from the bathroom. This meant no roommates to complain about them smoking on the couch. Kat with her cigarettes and Bessie with her… _special cigarette._ Now, the younger girl may be pretty naive but she knew what Bessie was smoking. Usually, she would offer a puff to Kat to be polite but knew it was unlikely she would partake.

Drugs weren’t really Kat’s thing. She’d drink now and then, maybe head to a party or two, but that was about as wild as she got. However, she wasn’t really in the right frame of mind tonight. Kat felt trapped in her own head. Constantly fixating on the dirt that would forever be inside her. It was like she were in a tail spin, emotions trying to constantly make themselves known before being roughly shoved in that overflowing box in her head. But it wouldn’t stop. Nothing made it stop and in all honesty, Katherine was exhausted. So this time when Bessie made the offer:

“Hey, you wanna try?”

Kat was too tired to argue:

“Sure.”

Bessie looked surprised but handed it over to let Kat try it. It wasn’t what she expected, it was just like a normal cigarette except it tasted like rubber a little. Not like TV where everything goes wooshy and colourful. So she continued sharing with Bessie. At first, Kat assumed it hadn’t effected her but slowly over time she noticed she was giggling a lot. They were talking more than they had previously about random shit that made no sense, it was a little strange. It had the desired effect. It made her forget about everything else, she found she couldn’t focus on one specific thing. Her mind just lazily drifted from topic to topic.

Anne had always said she regretted using alcohol to block out the pain she felt from her childhood. But Kat could see why she did it. Right now was the first time in a while Kat hadn’t felt trapped in her own head. Maybe going a little bit wild was what she needed? She was only nineteen, wasn’t this when most people her age went out clubbing and drinking? What’s the worst that could happen that hadn’t happened to her already? She wanted to stop caring, go off the rails and just have fun. Fuck trauma, fuck being careful, fuck playing it safe. She was spoiled goods anyway, that’s what her Dad had told her, so any extra damage was just another thing.

Kat was sick of being a victim. Tonight, just for ONCE, she wanted to take control of her narrative. Prove she was more than another abused teen.

So when Bessie got a text saying there was a huge party nearby, Kat agreed to go. This rang alarm bells for her friend, Kat wasn’t the type to go to these sorts of parties. But Bessie sensed her younger friend was having a rough time so, rather than blow it off like she wanted to, she agreed to go to keep an eye out. Kat borrowed some clothes and they walked over to the party. They could hear the bass of the music from two streets away, the house itself was packed. On route they had grabbed some of their own alcohol so that they wouldn’t have to risk getting spiked. Kat herself took a swig from her bottle to give herself dutch courage. There were a lot of guys here but also some women she recognised from work.

They all looked surprised, yet happy, to see Kat there.

“Well, well!” One girl said, “Look who it is!”

They were all stood in the kitchen, Kat and Bessie had been forced to fight their way through the crowd to the room.

“Kate’s had a rough week,” Bessie said, “So she’s cutting loose tonight.”

A cheer went round at that and Kat laughed, weirdly happy to be Kate for tonight.

“How loose?” Another girl, her stripper name was Candy, asked,

She looked mischievous but Kate was up for the challenge. She was going to prove she too could play with the big girls.

“What did you have in mind?”

Candy’s eyes shone, “The Queen came to play.”

She then produced a small sheet of tabs from her pocket.

Bessie raised an eyebrow, “You sure they’re legit? Last time I swear they were laced with something.”

“Don’t worry,” Candy smirked, “I got them from my cousin. So, Kate - you down?”

Kat hesitated, sure she was all talk before. But weed was one thing, something about mystery tabs seemed a lot scarier. Still, it was only one night. One night for Kat to completely let loose and go wild.

“I will if Bessie does.”

She didn’t want to go alone though.

Bessie grinned at her, “Sure, why not?”

Unlike smoking weed, the tabs were closer to what was shown in movies. It took about twenty minutes from when Kate placed the paper on her tongue. She was talking with Bessie and then Candy grabbed her arm and pulled her out to the dance floor with the others. Suddenly, it was like all the colours of the lights around her were painting the air. Everything felt so vibrant and intense. The music sounded as it were far away from her as she was pulled into the group of girls and began dancing to her hearts content. It was fun and she felt herself laughing - not caring that anyone was watching her.

The world span around her as she danced, feeling the music flow through her body. She kept drinking too, her vision beginning to swirl and pulsate. Then suddenly, a pair of eyes stuck out to her in the crowd. She stopped dancing and tried to get a good look through the haze…it was Mannox. Why would he be here? Panic gripped Kate’s chest for a moment before a pair of lips appeared next to her ear.

“What are you staring at!?” Bessie called over the music,

“That guy…” Kate called back,

Bessie looked, there was no guy, “What guy!?”

“The guy! With the guitar!” Kate turned to her, checking Bessie was looking in the right direction,

Recognition dawned on Bessie’s face, “Kate - you’re tripping. Relax…there’s no one there. There wasn’t much on the tab - you’ll be okay in a minute.”

“She okay!?” Kate heard Candy ask,

“I’m getting her some water!”

The colours in front of her eyes danced as Kat tried to work through that information. But he was there? Right? For fuck sake, even when she was trying to cut lose and enjoy herself one of those fuckers had to find a way to ruin it. Kate looked back through the crowd, unsteady on her feet. He looked so real, now stood with Dereham and…her father? They were speaking to her but she couldn’t hear them over the music that suddenly got louder and louder. It was overwhelming, the sudden sensory overload. Lights, music, alcohol - it all made her head spin. But again, Kat was very tired. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands over her ears. Stabilizing herself.

She refused to let them win, refused to let them ruin her night. So when a cold hand tapped her shoulder and her eyes shot open to meet Bessie’s, she refused the glass of water being offered and instead took another swig from the bottle of alcohol hidden in her purse. Tonight she would take control and she knew just the way to do it.

She grabbed Bessie’s collar and pulled her closer not too gracefully, “Hey!”

“You good?!”

Kate leaned up to whisper in her ear, “Wanna go upstairs and make some mistakes? Platonically, of course.”

Now…Bessie was also at this point not very sober. She was a lot more sober than Kate was, but only to the extent of knowing when to get water. She doubted she could walk in a straight line if a police officer asked her to.

“Is her majesty looking to get laid!?” Bessie laughed,

“Why not?” Kate whispered,

Bessie met her eyes. They were glassy from the alcohol and drug use, even whilst both high and drunk herself Bessie paused for a moment. Kate looked really out of it. However, the younger girl knew how to seduce someone. It was the only thing she was good at, after all. Time to make it work for her! Kate leant closer to Bessie’s ear and told her the brutal truth.

“C’mon I’ve never done it ‘cause I wanna. Always ‘cause they wanna.”

Then before Bessie could respond, Kate turned her head and kissed her. Earning cheers from their friends and those stood around them. By this point the alcohol was blurring Bessie’s judgement too, so she thought…fuck it!?

And let Kate pull her upstairs.

*

_____

It was daylight by the time Kat finally got home and, due to the things she’d taken throughout the night, she was still less than sober.

Opening the front door after missing the keyhole the first few tries, she stumbled into the hallway. Her head was still swaying slightly but she definitely felt a lot less manic than she had whilst dancing. The night was kind of a blur and now she just wanted to crawl into bed. However, fate was never on her side. The moment the front door closed Jane and Anne shot into the hallway looking worried. It would have made Kat feel guilty had she not been completely out of it. Both the older women froze at the sight of her. She looked like a right state. Wearing clothes that weren’t her own, reeking of alcohol and cigarettes - a vast contrast from happy and bubbly Kat. Thank God Mary was at Philip’s and Eddie was at Henry’s. That was something they never thought they’d be grateful for.

“Where have you been!?” Catalina shouted from the living room where the others were,

Kat winced at the noise, letting Jane pull her gently into the room, “Too loud.”

“I don’t care!” Lina snapped, “You were out all night! No text, no call - we were worried sick when you weren’t here this morning!”

Kat was watching Lina’s lips move but Anne noted that she didn’t seem to be listening. It was as thought nothing was registering to the younger woman. She was pale and swaying to and fro. Anne knew drunk…this…this was something else.

“Kitty…?” Anne swallowed the bile rising in her throat and grabbed her cousin’s face in her hands to look at her, “What have you taken?”

“Pfft,” Kat didn’t mean to spit all over her but she also didn’t seem to notice that she had, “I don’t know…papery thingy with a funny smiley face on.”

She was unsteady on her feet and Jane feared that, when Anne let go, she would have to catch the teen.

“Katherine.” Anne tried again, a little more authoritatively, “What have you taken?”

Kat pulled away, stumbling, “I said I don’t knowwww, why can’t you listenn!”

Anne looked to Jane for help, not knowing what to do. When the blonde looked too stunned to speak, she tried Catalina instead. The matriarch’s face looked grave, Anne vaguely remembered that look from when she herself used to come home drunk out of her mind. Those nights when she’d start screaming and crying and throwing things. It meant she didn’t know what to do to help either. Surprisingly, it was Cathy that stepped up. When she had done her one semester in halls at university, she had learned how to take care of her flatmates after a night out. Whatever Kat had taken looked like a party drug those girls also used to like taking at clubs. Cathy recognised the description. So she offered to put Kat to bed and asked Jane to bring up a glass of water.

Kat seemed really tired and so was quick to snuggle under the covers. Once she was sorted, water and painkillers by her bed, Cathy returned downstairs to the stoic faces in the living room. It was Anne that broke the silence, voice sounding as devastated as everyone else felt.

“She was high as a kite.”

“That’s not like her.” Lina shook her head, “I mean what the fuck is she thinking? What if Eddie and Mary had been here!?”

“Do you think it was just a one off?” Jane asked Anne,

Anne shrugged, “I…I don’t know.”

Anna felt…well she couldn’t describe it. Bad? Awful? _Guilty_? No, they weren’t strong enough. The closest she could get was rotten. She literally felt as though her guts were rotting and decaying inside her. The German didn’t know if she wanted to cry or vomit. That wasn’t Kat. It just wasn’t. The sudden appearance of the video, the sketchbook and now Kat’s coming home at 11am so high she couldn’t even follow the conversation. This was the crossroads. Anna had to decide what she was going to do because if all of those things were related then Kat could be in serious trouble. If something happened to her younger friend all because Anna kept her mouth shut then she would never forgive herself.

“Guys…”

All eyes went to her.

Anna took a deep breath, she could apologise to Kat once this was all over, “There’s something Kat asked me to hide from you all…”

It was now or never.

“And you’re not going to like it.”


	19. The Fall of Katherine Howard (PART 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Kat have a difficult conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW -Mentions of sexual assault/abuse, recreational drug use, alcohol abuse and minor mention of suicidal thoughts.

** **The Fall of Katherine Howard (PART 2)** **

** **

A heavy silence filled the room.

All eyes were on Anne, who currently had Kat’s sketchbook in one hand and Anna’s phone in the other. She couldn’t believe it. She hadn’t believed it! Then Anna had shown her the photo she had taken on her work night out. The one of Kat, her baby cousin, pole dancing at a mens club. The cousin she had sworn to protect and keep safe, stripping on stage in front of anyone and everyone. It made her sick to look at. Since demanding the evidence, Anne hadn’t said a word. Nobody had. While she understood that everyone in the room would be surprised, the usually outspoken queen had more reasons to be concerned. The life she had saved Kat from, the things the younger girl had been forced to do, Anne knew about all of it.

The fact that Kat could willingly return to that and keep it a secret was heartbreaking. She knew the others were waiting for her to react first. She was Kat’s family and therefore would have to be the one confronting this. Anne didn’t really know how to feel. She was caught between angry, upset, hysterical and disgusted. Unable to decide which one to land on, no clue what she was going to say to Kat. The worst part was that she had work in half an hour, Catalina had told her to go since Kat needed to sleep off whatever she’d taken before they could talk to her about anything. It would take her mind off it and give everyone a chance to calm down. Jane had to meet with her solicitor and Cathy was going to an expo to look at new potential books to stock in her store.

This would leave Catalina alone in the house with Kat. What’s Anna doing, I hear you ask? Well given the glare Anne was currently sending the woman, she would probably want to make herself scarce today. She had known about this for so long and hadn’t said a word. Based on Kat’s latest drawing her mental health was suffering and Anne couldn’t help but blame Anna for it. It was becoming apparent that something had happened and given Kat’s history, Anne felt more than entitled to be worried about what had caused her to act out like this. And Anna knew…Anna knew and she said NOTHING.

“How could you not say anything?” Anne growled, eyes boring into Anna’s,

“I promised her I wouldn’t.”

“And why the fuck would you do that!?”

Anna swallowed, “Because Kat wanted to tell you herself, after Jane’s trial.”

Suddenly, the things she and Anna had talked about before began clicking in Jane’s head. Everything beginning to make sense. Anna taking home a stripper, the mystery friend with a dangerous problem, her sudden distance from Kat. Everything was adding up.

Anne shook her head, “I can’t believe you kept this a secret. Hell, I can’t believe SHE kept this a secret! I’m…I’m actually so angry that I don’t know what reaction to give!”

“I get it, Anne.” Anna tried to explain, “When I saw her it was like I wanted to vomit and--”

“You don’t get it!” Anne actually shouted now, “She’s not your cousin, Anna. She’s not your responsibility! I’m the one who’s supposed to be keeping her safe! I’m supposed to be protecting her from shit like this! You can’t understand how this feels because Kat is the only family I have and this…”

Anne trailed off, anger depleting as she dropped her head into her hands.

“Fuck I need a drink.”

“Don’t you dare.” Lina snapped,

“I’m not going to,” Anne sighed, “Just voicing my innermost desires.”

“Look Anne, I trusted her to tell you and I swear - if she didn’t I was going to tell you everything.” Anna tried once more, “When we talked about it, she sounded as if she enjoyed it. Whatever has caused her to act out happened after.”

Anne wanted to keep yelling but to be honest she was getting a headache, “I will talk to her when I get back from work.”

“If you want one of us to help--” Jane was cut off,

“No,” Anne said, sending a small smile to the motherly woman, “No, I need to be the one to do this.”

Catalina sighed, while she had been unimpressed that Kat would even THINK of coming home in the state she had, Anne didn’t need to hear that right now.

“She’s a good kid.” Lina offered, “Every teenager makes mistakes, don’t be too hard on her.”

“When I was a teenager my mistakes led to alcohol dependency, what if the same happened to Kat? What if she gets hooked on something worse?”

“She wont,” Lina persisted, “She wont because she has you looking out for her. You got into your situation because nobody helped you - you can be that person for Kat.”

Anne nodded, accepting that for now.

“Thanks Lina.”

_____

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S GONE!?”

It was extremely rare to see Catalina Aragon looking sheepish. In fact it was rarer to see someone yelling at HER, usually she was the one doing the yelling. But yet here they were, mere hours after Anne had thanked her for her reassurance. The irate woman screaming in Lina’s face. Basically, the matriarch had dropped the ball on watching Kat. For most of the day she had made sure to keep an ear out for the teenager as she went about her daily chores. Ensuring that she could always at least hear the front door, just in case the skillet was required to knock the girl out and drag her back in. However, there was one section of the day (maybe ten minutes at most) in which Catalina had been distracted by the window cleaner who had fallen off his ladder in the back garden.

During this time, Kat had woken up and realised she was going to be late for work. She always went in earlier on Saturday’s because there was more of an early evening crowd. In her defence, the teenager had no idea what had transpired after she was put to bed. Kat had assumed she’d be in trouble for coming home as intoxicated as she was but was unaware of Anna spilling the beans. So she had crept out quietly so that any confrontation could be had after work. Hopefully, she would get away with claiming the awful hangover she had as all the punishment she needed. Part of her wanted to call in work sick. But, to be honest, Kat didn’t know what Culpepper would askher to do to make up for the absence and she never wanted to find out. However, this meant that an hour later when the others all started coming home…Kat was nowhere to be seen.

“I watched out for her all day, I promise.” Catalina explained, “But the window cleaner fell in the garden doing the upstairs windows and I stepped out to help him. It was only about ten minutes.”

Anne cursed loudly. Slamming her hands on the kitchen table.

Jane spoke up, “She did say she was working tonight.”

The images that filled Anne’s mind at that made her feel sick. Knowing that right now some greasy old men were lusting after her baby cousin whilst she strutted around in the nude. No. Not tonight.

“Right.” Anne snapped, “I’m not having this, ANNA!”

Anna, who had totally not been listening from the upstairs landing, quickly bounded down the stairs and poked a nervous head into the kitchen.

“Yes?”

“Get the car - we’re going to drag Kat out of that fucking place.”

Anna was in no place to argue and so the two of them jumped in the car, driving the forty-five minutes out of town in silence. Anne silently ran through every possibility in her head so that she could plan out what she was going to do. God, what if Kat was ON stage when they walked in? Anne would lose it. Like actually lose it. She’d pull a Mary and burn that building to the ground. What they didn’t know was that as they drove over Kat had just finished her set. She was now sat back in the dressing room, counting out the money that had been thrown on stage. Twenty percent had to go to the business but it was still a substantial wad left over. 

Bessie was currently on stage and Candy was out doing what they called ‘rounds’. That was when the strippers who weren’t dancing walked round the main area and flirted with patrons for tips or to get them to pay for private dances. Kat usually just counted up her cash and then got dressed into her bartender uniform to jump behind the bar. The dressing room was empty, everyone else out trying to dig up some more money. Because she knew no one was back here she was in no rush to get dressed, sat in the bra and skimpy shorts that she went out on stage in. Kat stood up, going to get her uniform out the locker when the door to the dressing rooms opened.

Her heart sank when Culpepper walked in. Eyes raking over her scantily clad torso, he made his way over to her.

“Hey Kate.” He greeted, smile not enough to hide the malicious glint in his eyes,

“H-Hi Mr Culpepper,” Kat swallowed the bile, “I’m just getting into my uniform then I’ll head behind the bar.”

“Actually, I’d like to talk to you if that’s okay.” He said, voice betraying that it hadn’t been a request, “You’ve been avoiding me.”

Kat stayed quiet. Stepping back towards the dressing table every time he stepped forward.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed,” He growled, “So what? You got what you wanted from me and now I’m beneath you? C’mon Kate, I thought we were friends.”

“S-So did I.”

Her back hit the dressing table and Culpepper trapped her between himself and it.

“Friends wouldn’t leave friends high and dry like that.”

“What does that mean?”

Cold fingers tilted Kat’s chin up.

“It means you ran away before giving me full payment for that little video.”

Kat blinked, shocked, “No, you said that--”

A harsh glare shut her up, making her tremble in fear beneath his gaze. Neither heard the door open.

“You put me in a really difficult position and I’m going to need a little more from you before I deem us even.” He interrupted, a sly grin on his face, “So why don’t I take you home with me tonight and put _you_ in a difficult position, love?”

_Why don’t you come play with me, love?_

_Come sit on my knee, love._

Kat felt herself start to hyperventilate. She didn’t want to. Why couldn’t he just leave her alone?

“She’s not going anywhere with you.”

Both turned to see they were no longer alone in the room. Kat didn’t know whether to be relieved or terrified at the sight of her cousin and Anna stood by the door. Both looking ready to murder. Mr Culpepper just chuckled and stepped away from the frightened teen.

“If you’re looking for applications, we keep them behind bar.” He said, “But we need to see how you look topless first--”

_SLAP!_

Anne’s hand moved quicker than Kat had imagined possible, strongly backhanding the creep assaulting her cousin and then pulling said girl away from him and into Anna’s waiting arms.

“What the fuck is your problem lady!?”

“You’re my problem.” Anne growled, “She quits. Effective immediately. Kat grab your bag.”

Kat swallowed, she needed this job. She didn’t think she could do anything else.

“Annie--”

“NOW!” Anne barked, eyes furious,

Kat scrambled to collect her purse and Anne kept an eye on Culpepper as he stormed away to find some ice for his cheek. The teenager quickly collected her things off her table, not looking at her cousin and trying not to choke on the tense silence. Anna noted that Anne’s fists were clenched at her sides, the other girl taking notice of her baby cousin’s lack of clothing. Stood stuffing her purse with whatever was left on the dressing table, wearing nothing but her bra, shorts and ridiculously high heels. She didn’t know what to make of the situation. Anne and Kat never argued or fought, ignoring the odd sibling-like bickering now and then, they were always so close. No one had ever seen Anne actually parent Kat. Sure, she was her legal guardian but she had never really had to pull that card since Kat turned eighteen.

Now neither of them were saying anything. The chaotic duo silent for the first time on record.

And when Kat turned round so that they could go, the glare she sent Anna proved that she blamed the German for getting caught.

All Anna could do was swallow her pride and accept that, while Kat would be mad, it had been the right thing to do.

Even if the teen couldn’t see that now.

_____

When the car pulled up outside the house, the remaining inhabitants quickly abandoned the living room.

They didn’t go far, all way too invested NOT to hear what had happened. However, they did think it was better to leave the immediate area. So instead they all stood on the part of the upstairs hallway that overlooked the living room, spying from above as Kat (dressed in shockingly little clothing underneath Anna’s coat) and Anne stormed into the living room. The younger was ordered to sit and Anne paced in front of her for a moment, organising her thoughts. Anna was quick to leave them, the tension in the car had been overwhelming and she’d much rather be upstairs with the others than continue to be involved in the drama directly.

“I don’t even know where to start.” Anne muttered, stopping her pacing, “What the fuck are you playing at? Stripping!? Drugs!? Alcohol!? What the actual fuck is wrong with you!?”

Kat stared at the carpet, picking at the arm of the couch awkwardly.

Anne rolled her eyes, “Fine. Start from that first one: Stripping. How long?”

“A while,” Kat said quietly, “I was bartending at first - honestly. But when Mr Culpepper took over he said we all had to start doing dances.”

“Right, so why didn’t you quit?” Anne asked, “Ignoring the fact that I’m not happy you worked ANYWHERE in a place like that, why didn’t you quit then and there?”

Kat sighed, “Because I was tired Annie.”

Anne cocked her head, confused.

“I was sick of being a victim,” Kat shrugged, “In some messed up way it was nice to be in control. I got to choreograph my routines and I quickly vetoed doing private dances. There was something…empowering about choosing what I did and when I did it.”

“Yeah, but Kat--”

“I’m good at it too.” Kat continued, almost distracted in her own thought process, “I knew what to do, when to do it. How to get the most money. It was all so easy…”

Anne wanted to cry, she knew where that mentality had come from. It hurt her to think of the effects Kat’s father’s demands had on the girl still. But what she said next broke Anne’s heart.

“...it’s all I’m good for.”

Fighting her will to coddle Kat close and try to reassure her, Anne pushed forward with her stern parent shtick. She had to get to the bottom of everything.

“Firstly, that’s not true and you know it.” Anne said firmly, “Secondly, what I walked in on tonight certainly did NOT look like control.”

Kat winced, “That’s relatively new.”

Anne paused, her rage long giving way to devastation. She didn’t want to know the answer to this next question, but it had to be asked.

“Has he hurt you?”

The tears that were in Kat’s eyes as she looked up at Anne reminded the older girl of the first time she had met Kat. They hadn’t grown up together. Anne had to ‘make amends’ to those she had hurt as part of AA and so she had gone to see her brother. George had been staying with Edmund, Kat’s father, at the time. He had seen the way the elder man treated Kat and had been warned about her ‘tall tales’. Told to ignore her or to treat her like staff. When he told Anne everything she had immediately gone to speak with the teen. Asking her point blank if these ‘tall tales’ were true in her usual blunt manner. The younger girl had looked just as terrified when Anne had asked her then as she did right now in this moment, years later. That look alone gave the elder her answer.

It told her that Anne had failed to do the ONE thing she had promised.

Fight leaving her body, the elder cousin sighed and sat in the armchair shakily. Sensing that she shouldn’t be standing if this was the turn the conversation was taking.

“W-What…” Anne coughed, trying to stop herself sounding nervous, “What did he do?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Anne shook her head, “No, Kitty. I have to know.”

_I have to know where I went wrong, why I couldn’t protect you._

Kat looked down again, wiping some of the stray tears away with Anna’s coat sleeve.

“Promise you wont be mad.”

“At you? Of course I wont be.” Anne told her, “At him - I can’t promise that.”

Kat took a deep breath. Scared that when she told her story Anne would hate her even more. Or worse…that she wouldn’t believe her. Nobody ever did before, why would now be any different? Wishing things were different did not make it so. Kat had learned this the hard way and refused to be tricked again. But this was Anne. Loyal, funny, caring Anne who had always promised to protect her. Kat had to try. She owed her cousin that.

“Bessie told me he had a video of Henry being violent...”

The moment that left her mouth, all the women upstairs turned to look at a very pale Jane.

“...at the time I thought he was my friend so I went to ask him for it.” Kat continued,

Nobody liked where this was going.

“H-He,” Kat’s voice caught on the lump in her throat and she took a second, “He said that I could have it if I did something for him.”

Kat closed her eyes for a moment, trying to shove all the flashing memories into the little box. Trying to regain control of herself. When she opened her eyes and looked at Anne, they were void of any emotion at all. Her voice eerily calm, alarming her cousin immensely.

“It wasn’t sex.” Kat told her, “That’s what he was demanding when you caught him tonight. Before he said I only had to…well I’ll leave the finer details.”

“Why…” Was all Anne could ask, “Why would you do that?”

“Because Jane’s always been so kind to me. I wanted her to be happy.”

Upstairs, Jane’s hand had flown to her mouth. Tears rolling down her cheeks in an endless waterfall. Anna grabbed her shoulder and pulled her friend in for a hug. Little Kat doing something like this because she thought Jane would be made happier was simultaneously the most naive and horrifying thing any of them had ever heard. The blonde felt beyond terrible. She had been so happy to receive the video and yet…the cost of it. How defeated Kat sounded. It almost made her wish Kat had never found out about it. That it hadn’t been worth the trouble if it meant Kat was put in such a position.

“So are you mad?” Kat asked,

“It’s extorsion, Kitty.” Anne told her, appalled, “He used you, I don’t want you to think that I blame you for that!”

“I took the deal.” Kat’s voice was almost robotic, “I didn’t say no, I locked the door, I got on my knees, I took the video home. I could have walked away but I didn’t.”

Anne’s eyes squeezed shut. Not wanting to hear this, any of this.

“Is that why you went wild last night?” She found herself asking,

“Yes.” Was Kat’s response, “I thought after everything I’ve been through the world owed me one night to be self destructive. Y’know I see why you turned to alcohol, it numbed me.”

“Don’t say things like that.”

“You wanted to know, so I’m telling you.” Kat replied, “The tab thing I took, whatever it was, made me see them y’know. All of them. Mannox, Dereham…Dad.”

“Oh Kitty…”

Kat shook her head, “But at the same time, it was like the whole world drifted away and it just stopped.”

“What stopped?”

“The pain.” Kat confessed, voice turning bitter, “The constant pain I get in my chest whenever I see a father hug their daughter on TV or when the others talk about their childhoods. My Dad was right, I am damaged goods…”

Kat tapped her head with her fist.

“...I’m damaged here…”

Kat tapped the spot over her heart.

“...and I’m damaged here.”

She then looked down at her hands, “Why shouldn’t I enjoy a night or two where I can just forget about it all and have fun? What’s the worst that could happen to me that hasn’t already happened?”

Anne snapped, “You could die, Katherine!”

Suddenly Kat got this funny little smile on her face.

“Would that be a bad thing?”

The genuineness of the question took everybody off guard. Anne didn’t know what to say, what to do. How had she not realised things were this bad? That Kat was so…down? Was she blind or was Kat a better liar than they gave her credit for?

“Yes.” She answered, firmly, “It would.”

Kat just nodded non-committally and once Anne realised she wasn’t going to respond, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Go get some sleep. We’ll talk more tomorrow, I think right now I need to just digest everything.”

Not giving an answer Kat simply stood and went to walk out of the living room. However, she stopped at the door way, turning to look back at the couch.

“Annie?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry.”

Anne wanted to tell her she had nothing to apologise for, but she couldn’t find the strength to say anything. Instead she just listened as heels clacked up the stairs and down the hallway. Sighing into the empty room, a whirlwind of emotions hit her. Her eyes went to where someone had left the bottle of scotch out of the alcohol cupboard. In the haze of emotion, Anne pulled herself up and began to approach it. Longing to taste the burning liquid, praying the fire in the bottle would cleanse her of the pain that the conversation brought. In that moment she felt hopeless and weak. And before when Anne felt that way she found solace in a bottle of cheap alcohol. Drowning her sorrows.

And she needed it.

Really fucking needed it.

But as her hand grabbed the bottle a voice came from above.

“ANNE!”

Her head snapped up to meet the glare of Catalina, eyes red from crying. It was enough to make Anne hesitate. It allowed some clarity to sneak through and for a brief moment the conversation she had just had ran through her head again. This time instead of feeling hopeless, Anne was back to being angry. Really fucking angry. At herself, at Anna, at _him,_ at _them_ , at the whole fucking world! It only lasted a second but that second was enough for her to pick up the bottle and fling it at the wall. Watching as it hit the brick and exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere. Staining the carpet with booze.

Then Anne turned on her heel to storm up to her room.

Suddenly feeling very tired herself and longing to close the chapter on this difficult day.

Choosing instead to face the uncertainty of tomorrow.


	20. Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Anna share a moment which may lead to something more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - Mention of panic attacks

** **Morality** **

** **

Jane didn’t know why she thought that was a good idea.

Catalina had suggested they all try and get things back to normal until Anne or Kat seem more up for a whole house discussion about what happened. Sadly, this just left the rest off them going through the motions in a state of limbo. The house was tense, Anne was just trying to make it though the day without alcohol and Kat…she just laid in her room with nothing to do and nowhere to go. Jane didn’t even think the duo had talked since that night. Nobody knew quite how to proceed with all the information revealed, so instead they all just kept going. Waiting for someone else to take the jump and bring it up. Eventually someone would, probably Anne finally broaching everything with Kat, but right now things were still a little raw.

Not to mention that Jane’s trial was next week.

Anyway, due to this suggestion of keeping everything as normal as possible, Jane had gone on her first ever date since she left Henry. This guy, David, was nice enough - a damn sight better than most of the weirdos she had matched with. Speaking honestly, she had fun on the date. It was just a simple dinner, so nothing all that special. But something about it felt off. Like they just didn’t click in the way Jane had always longed to. When she was engaged to Henry, she had no say in the matter and therefore actual emotions or attraction held no stake in the outcome. So now that Jane finally had the chance to connect with someone for real, she wanted the sparks and fireworks books and love songs preached about.

It all left her feeling slightly ridiculous. She felt stupid for wasting this guy’s time just so that she had an excuse to get out of the house. Using him as a distraction from the horrifying revelations from last week. Things she was not ready to process now. As she walked down the driveway towards the house, Jane took a moment to enjoy the cool night air. Walking slow and taking some deep breaths to savour the freeing feeling before returning to the tension of the boarding house. As she got closer she noticed someone sat out on the porch step. It was Anna, sat stretching her legs out in front of her having just finished her run.

“Evening.” Jane said, approaching,

“Hey Jane!” Anna greeted, “Where have you been?”

“I…actually had a date.”

She didn’t know why saying that to Anna made her stomach flip, like she didn’t want the other woman to know. If she hadn’t been so busy trying to place what that meant, Jane would have noticed Anna’s face falling slightly at that piece of information.

“A date, huh?” Anna asked, swallowing her jealousy, “How did it go?”

Jane sighed, coming to sit beside her friend. Remembering how ridiculous she had felt on the walk up, allowing a distraction from the weird feeling.

“It was a bust.” She confessed, “No connection, you know?”

“Sorry to hear that.”

_Lie._

“To be honest, I think I only went to distract myself.”

Anna looked down, “Yeah…things have been intense lately.”

Jane took notice of how sad Anna now sounded. It was safe to say both Anne and Kat (upon her rare appearances) were visibly unhappy with the German. Anne was furious that Anna had known for so long and not said anything. A sentiment shared by Catalina which didn’t make her feel much better. Jane herself had also been hurt by the secret keeping at first, upset that Anna would keep such a big thing from them all. But Kat…Kat wouldn’t even look Anna in the eye any more. The German woman knew why. Kat didn’t do anger, it wasn’t her thing in the same way it was Anne’s. No, the teenager felt betrayed. She and Anna had always been good friends, having bonded over the older girl driving the younger around. Kat never trusted easily and now Anna had broken that trust, be it for her own good or not.

It had to hurt.

“Do you…” Jane began nervously, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Anna paused. With everyone so focused on the once chaotic cousins, nobody had asked Anna how she had felt regarding everything that happened. Jane too, she recognised, also seemed to have taken it very hard but they weren’t the main focus right now. To the others in the house, Anna and Jane’s feelings weren’t as important as how Anne and Kat were doing. But that didn’t mean they were emotionless. The night everything came out, Anna had lay in her bed hyperventilating. All she had wanted to do was protect her friend and she had failed. It had been a long time since Anna had suffered from a panic attack but knowing that Kat had been hurt due to her negligence…it broke her. Dropping her into this big pit of which she was still trying to climb out of.

“I just feel so guilty.” Anna confessed, “Kat begged me not to tell anyone and I didn’t…I didn’t want to be the person to shatter everyone’s view of her. Y’know?”

“I understand that.” Jane told her, “It was…shocking. Kat’s just always been the baby of the group, it’s hard remembering that she’s an adult. Jaded like we all are.”

Anna huffed a laugh at that, “Boring, jaded adults. Who knew growing up would suck so much?”

“No wonder we all wanted Kat to stay a baby a little longer. But she has Anne to look after her and I love her like one of my own. She has support.” Jane mused, “I hope Eddie never grows up. Or at least I hope he grows up with me.”

Anna looked back at Jane, remembering how the blonde fit in with this situation, “How are you though? The stuff about the video was…a lot.”

Jane sighed and grabbed Anna’s hand for support.

“I wish I could burn the fucking thing.”

That was shocking, Jane never swore.

“Sorry…just…I feel like this whole thing is all my fault.” Jane explained, “If I hadn’t needed that video then Kat wouldn’t have…”

She trailed off.

Blinking back tears, Jane pushed through, “Knowing that she went through that to make me happy…God Anna, it kills me.”

“It wasn’t your fault though,” Anna comforted, “Nor was it Kat’s either, it was that mother-fucker who extorted her for his own sick games.”

“...sure.”

“No, Jane listen to me.” Anna turned to face her, “When Anne and I walked into that dressing room he was all over her. She said no and he still pushed her to sleep with him, claiming it was about the video. But the sick reality is, he would have found another way. With or without the video. Because he’s a sexual predator. No one else is to blame here, okay?”

Jane smiled slightly, moving to rest her head on Anna’s shoulder, “Thanks Anna.”

“Anytime, Janey.”

“Anne and Kat will come round eventually.”

Anna wanted to argue, but instead chose to change the subject and rested her head on top of Jane’s.

“Sooo a date, huh?”

Jane groaned, “I feel so bad. He was a nice guy but…it wasn’t right.”

“If there’s no spark, there’s no spark.” Anna commented, “Can’t be helped.”

“Urg…how do normal people date?”

“Most of the time it’s driven by their sex drive,” Anna joked, “You’re more of a romantic.”

“Pfft, I could get laid.”

Anna full on belly laughed at that, prompting Jane to sit up and glare at her.

“I could so!”

Calming down, Anna grinned at her, “Of course you could, Janey.”

Jane suddenly looked nervous, “That…uhh…was one of my motivations for the date actually.”

That was…unexpected.

“You? You, Jane Seymour, wanted to go on a date to hook up?” Anna was stunned,

Jane shoved her playfully, “Not like that, it sounds so gross when you phrase it that way. I just wanted to see everything I missed out on. I never got to have my wild phase.”

Anna shook her head fondly, “You don’t need to have a wild phase.”

“I know,” Jane met her eyes, “I want to at least experience life a bit more.”

Anna went to make a joke but instead found Jane’s gaze overwhelmingly intense. The chill in the night air forgotten as they stared at each other. Anna wasn’t as emotionally dense as Jane, she knew that whatever she felt for the blonde went deeper than friendship. It was at the very least a crush. There was definitely a tension between them but the German had always held off because Jane was in the middle of a divorce and scared of losing Eddie. It was never a good time to pursue anything. But if Jane was getting to a place where she would start dating again, didn’t Anna deserve a shot? Even if she was rejected, shouldn’t she take the chance?

_Unabhängige Frauen sind hässlich._

Her mothers words echoed in her mind. Reminding her of the real reason Anna never ventured for anything more than one night stands. Because she didn’t see herself as worth more than the one night. Jane was beautiful, stunning even. There was no way Anna could keep a woman like her happy in the long run. Someone better would come along, always. Leaving Anna heartbroken, yet unsurprised. It was why she slotted herself into the loyal friend role, if she could prove herself loyal to those she cared about then they wouldn't drop her for someone else.

“I could get laid if I wanted to.” Jane said, voice no longer playful,

Was it just Anna or was Jane getting closer?

“Of course you could.” Was the response she gave,

Anna felt her own body weight shift as she began to feel Jane’s nervous breath on her lips.

“I could…”

The gap closed and Jane finally felt the sparks she had dreamed of. Bringing her hand up to cup Anna’s face, trying not to over think what she was doing. Something about the German woman was so compelling. Strong, kind Anna who always tried to do right by everyone else. If there was anyone for Jane to share an experience with, why not her dear friend? Anna held her close, savouring the kiss as though Jane would fade away from her any minute. When they parted, the taller woman would take Jane’s hand and lead them inside. Swallowing her fears and choosing to enjoy this while it lasted.

Deciding in that moment that one night with Jane would be enough.

It had to be...because she doubted she'd get more than one.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave prompts :)
> 
> Twitter: @Elcten


End file.
